Memorable Trip
by sidlelove
Summary: The team is awarded with a 4 day trip to Miami. And it becomes the most memorable trip for a new couple. CS pairing, dont like, dont read.
1. A trip and a confession

**Chapter One - A trip and A Confession  
**

**I started to write this story about 5 days ago and thought i will upload it once i finish it. And finally here it is. I hope you all like it, it's kinda mature stuff. Pls Review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anyone of CSI sadly.**

* * *

**Sara's POV**

It was one of those days. We were all lazing out in the break room, with no cases to investigate. I was softly snoozing on the couch with Nick resting his head on my lap. Catherine was leaned back on the chair, with her feet up on the table as she hopped around in her dreamland. Warrick and Greg were too busy trying to beat each other in soccer with the new play station we had requested for the lab.

We were all shocked by the sound of the door being opened furiously, banging on the table nearby. Grissom stood at the doorway with the most stupid smile he could ever give.

"What the hell Grissom," Catherine shouted angrily. "Can't you open the door a bit quietly? Jesus, you woke me up."

"Yeah man, not cool," Nick agreed, rubbing his eyes red.

I straightened my hair and my t-shirt which was slightly lifted, exposing my stomach. I caught Greg give a sneak at me, but with one glare of mine he quickly turned his head back to Grissom.

"You all will be very happy with the news I have," Grissom sounded hyper, for once. "Since the graveyard shift has the best crime solve rate, the lab is offering us a 4 day trip to Miami."

All of our faces cheered up. All of us stood up and looked at each other, trying to confirm what we have just heard.

"You serious?" Warrick asked, throwing the joystick on the chair.

"Yes," Grissom said with a nod. "Brass and Sophia will be joining from the PD."

"Awesome, this is going to be fun," Greg rubbed his hands together.

"When do we leave?" Catherine gleamed. She looked beautiful.

"Day after tomorrow," Grissom instructed. "So, you can hand over any of your case to the swings shift tomorrow. Does anyone have any unfinished paperwork?"

We all shook our heads together. Grissom looked beaten.

"Must be only me then," He sighed. "Ok, so we meet at the airport, day after tomorrow at 9, understood?"

"Yes boss," Nick exclaimed as Grissom headed out of the room. We all started to jump up and down like monkeys as we celebrated our victory.

"Sara," Catherine came up to me as I parted from a bear hug Nick gave me. "You busy tomorrow?"

"No, I'm off tomorrow," I ran my schedule of sleeping the whole day in my head. "Whatsup?"

"I thought since we both are off tomorrow, we could go shopping for the trip," She gave me a sweet smile, leaning on the cupboard nearby.

Then it hit me, that I had nothing to wear for the trip. I don't have any good t-shirts or shorts or even a swim suit. I smacked my forehead with my realization.

"Shit, that's true," I looked up at Catherine who was watching me intensely.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that I'm gonna have to spend half of my salary buying all the stuff for this trip," I said with a frown.

"Awe, that's ok, you are going to be in good hands" She patted on my shoulder. "I'll help you get some good stuff in low prices."

"I hope so," I said, a bit scared of what to expect.

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at one ok?" She patted one more time on my biceps before turning around and heading towards Warrick who wrapped his arms around her.

_Lucky thing!_

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned loudly till the haze in front of my eyes vanished. I tried to sit up on the bed, but the hands wrapped around my waist stopped me. It was then I realized that I didn't have any clothes on and that there was a totally naked body pressed against mine.

_Damn it, I did it again._

I slowly turned around to see the girl sleeping next to me. Her blonde hair was covering her face, which looked flushed. She looked cute, and I didn't have to guess the color of her eyes. I slowly took her hands and put it by her side before jumping off the bed and ran to the bathroom, picking up my boxer and tanktop on the way.

After taking a bath, I stepped out of the bathroom wearing the clothes I picked and leaned on the doorway, staring at the girl I had spent the night with. I couldn't remember her name.

_Why the hell do I do things like this? It's never fulfilling yet I have to get drunk and bring home some blonde girl whom I never call back. What had happened to me? How can I let someone have this much influence on me?_

I was brought back to earth by the sound of my doorbell ring. Wondering who it was and hurrying so that it wouldn't wake up my 'one night stand', I quickly opened the door without thinking about the fact that I wasn't even wearing a bra.

There stood Catherine Willows. She was wearing a brown jacket, white t-shirt and brown jeans with her blonder hair let loose. She looked so gorgeous.

"You aren't ready?" She looked at me from top to bottom and raised an eyebrow. "Or do you plan to go shopping like that?"

I turned around to check the clock on the wall which read one o clock.

_Of course, shopping with Catherine was today._

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot," I apologized to her, opening the door for her to come in. "Come on in, sit down. Give me five minutes to get ready ok?"

"Hurry," She smiled as she sat down on my couch and looked around my apartment.

"You want something? A drink?" I asked her.

"Some water would be great, thanks," She smiled as she took one of my forensic journals which were laying carelessly on the coffee table. After giving her a thumb up, I disappeared into the kitchen. I poured her a glass of water and before I could put the water bottle back into the fridge, I heard a voice.

"Sara? Where are you?" It wasn't Catherine.

_Shit, it's….damn what's her name?_

I hurried out but stopped at my tracks at the doorway as I saw the sight. The girl was standing at the doorway of my bedroom, covering herself with my blanket. Catherine was eyeing the girl with a look which was indescribable.

"There you are," The girl gave me a sweet smile and headed towards me. _No, stop there._ "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Um…uhhh….err…no reason," I sputtered. I knew I was shaking badly. "Why don't you get dressed, I have to go out."

"Sure," She put a kiss on my lips and turned around to Catherine. "Hi."

"Hey," Catherine said with a disgusted look.

I cursed myself for my inability to control my desires before I handed Catherine the glass.

"She's your girlfriend?"She asked taking a sip of water.

"Um, not really," I scratched my hair uneasily. "I just met her last night."

"Oh ok, what's her name," She asked. It felt like a slap on my face.

I looked at her sheepishly and shrugged.

"Oh my god, you are one of those people?" She looked at me with a disgusted look.

"No, Cath you got it all wrong," I tried to explain. But I was cut short by the girl entering in the room again.

"Ok I'm ready Sara," She said in a high pitched voice. "Where are we going?"

"You and I are not going anywhere," I explained to her. "This is Catherine my colleague, I'm going out with her. I will talk to you later?"

"Oh so this is Catherine you told me about last night. The one you are in lo…" My eyes grew wide as I realized what she was about to say.

"Yeah yeah," I said a bit loudly, cutting her short. "It's really getting late."

I opened the door for her. "Ok, I had a wonderful time last night," She said before pressing her lips on mine forcefully.

"Yeah me too," I pulled her away and gave her a smile. "Now bye, I need to get ready now."

"Call me," She called out before closed the door.

"Sure," I called out and turned around to see Catherine standing in front of my balcony, looking outside.

I headed towards her and stopped next to her, letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok, I never thought of you as someone who is so heartless," She said rudely. "And how come she knows me?"

"I'm not a bad person Catherine," I defended myself. "Just because I hooked up with her for just one night doesn't mean that I am a heartless person."

"Of course that means you are heartless, you are just like the people I end up with while in seek for a relationship," She looked at me, with her eyes filled with anger. "You are just like those men who go out with girls, have sex and never bother about her again."

"No, I don't do that," I looked into her eyes, feeling helpless.

"Oh really? Tell me, have you ever had a girl in your life for more than one night?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I have," I said a bit loudly.

"And when was that?" She gave a smug chuckle. "Do you even remember how many years ago that was?"

I looked down, avoiding her gaze.

"I thought you were a sweet, caring person Sara," Catherine went on shouting at me. "But you are cruel, selfish and you have no respect towards others feelings."

"You know what Catherine, you don't know anything about me," I felt my anger raise. "You can't judge me without knowing me. You have no right."

"I'm your friend Sara, I have all the right," She shot back. "I have all the right to stop you when you are turning into a heartless bitch."

I felt my heart rip. I knew there was steam coming out of my ears, as my face heated up.

"How can you call me a heartless bitch when I have you filled in my heart all the fucking time?" I screamed at her, losing my patience. "If I am heartless why do I feel this gut wrenching pain every time I see you and realize that I can never have you? I would love to be heartless if I can get rid of the pain I have been enduring since the day I first met you."

Catherine was standing in front of me, with her mouth half open, listening to every word I was screaming at her.

"Every time you tell me anything about a date you had or a guy who you went out with I feel like ripping out my heart just to stop the tears from running down like no fucking tomorrow," I continued screaming, waving my arms around in anger. "I fucking feel jealous with every touch any other person has on you. I want to be the one to touch you, love you and care about you. Why do I feel that if I am a cruel, heartless bitch huh?"

When I was done screaming, I was holding her shoulders tightly. I looked into her eyes, which were filled with tears.

* * *


	2. Shopping

**Chapter 2 - Shopping**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I couldn't believe I was hearing it. She was shaking with anger, her eyes were red and involuntarily tears were rolling down her flushed cheeks. Her nails dug into my biceps as she held me close. It was so hard to absorb all she was saying. But she was saying it, Sara Sidle was screaming the fact that she loved me.

"Now you are just going to stand there and ignore me?" She shook me from the shoulders. "Isn't that bit cruel Catherine?"

"Are you serious?" I finally spoke.

She looked at me, still fury filled in her eyes. "What?" She asked, a bit softly.

I didn't know how say anything else. I cupped her face and kissed her wet lips. Her grip on my arms didn't loose, as I sucked on her lower lips with my hands slowly caressing her cheeks. I parted from her lips and looked into her confused eyes.

"Are you serious?" I asked her again.

She shook her head, as if she wanted to make sure she just experienced it. "What?" She repeated her reaction.

"Do you really love me?" I asked her specifically.

She looked into my eyes, searching for something. "What?"

"Sara will you please stop saying what and answer me?" I let go of her cheeks and let my shoulders fall.

"I…err…what?" She repeated it yet again.

"I love you too." I screamed on top of my voice. I didn't know what I was trying to achieve, it was just the best idea that came into my mind.

During all the commotion, she didn't take her deep brown eyes off mine even for a second. Her grip loosen from y bicep as they made their way up my shoulders, caressing my neck and cupping my face.

"Are you…are you serious?" She said, stepping closer to me. We were inches from each other.

"Sara I haven't been this serious for a long time," I held her waist as our noses brushed against each other. "I have been dreaming about you and me for so long. Since the day you flashed that gap tooth smile at me I can't stop feeling weak in my knees every time I see you. Anytime your skin touches me innocently during work, I feel goose bumps on my skin. When I found out that you were going out with that Hank guy, it killed me. I can't believe my dream is coming true."

She brushed my hair off my face, behind my ears before giving me a smile. "Are you telling me that you want to be with me?"

"I never want to fall out of your arms Sar," I smiled as she pressed her lips against mine. I ran my hands across her back. "You aren't wearing a bra?"

She parted her lips from mine and smiled. "I just got out of bed."

Then it hit me, we had to go shopping.

"Shit, shopping." I said to her.

She frowned a bit before nodding. "Yeah that's true." She slowly let go of me, but I held her close.

"So? We are…" I tried to ask her what was in my head.

"Yes we are," She placed a kiss on my lips again. I loved it when she did that. "Ok, I need to get ready, 5 minutes ok?"

I nodded and let go of her waist letting her go into her bedroom. I flopped on the couch and sighed. It is so weird how a pinch of jealousy can lead you to getting everything you have ever dreamed of.

Within 10 minutes, we were driving off in my car to the mall, with the biggest smiles on both our faces.

Sara and I stepped into the mall and stopped at our tracks.

"What do you need to buy?" I asked her, straightening my purse.

"Short, t-shirts, swimsuits and footwear," She listed down what she needed.

"That's all?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I forgot, a bag," She winked at me.

"So basically everything?" I tilted my head, receiving a nod from her. I slowly put my hands into her arms as she put her hands in her pockets. She smiled before we headed into the mall.

"This is like a dream come true," She said as we went past several shops.

"You are telling me?" I gave her a soft laugh. "I thought I would have to just see you in my arms when I fall asleep. Oh this one."

I lead her into the Billabong shop. She raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you said you were going to let me buy things in low prices."

"Oh about that, with me you have to buy things according to my prices," I laid down my rules. "And I'm kinda expensive."

I let got of her hands and walked into the shop, with an extra sway in my hips coz I knew she was looking at me. I turned around and pointed a luring finger at my girlfriend gaping at me.

_This is going to be fun. _

* * *

After lots of shorts and t-shirts for Sara and bikinis for both of us, we got out of the store.

"So what next?" She asked me, putting her wallet into her pocket.

"I need to buy a dress," I said, searching for the shop I was looking for.

"A dress?" She asked, with a question mark on her forehead. "For what?"

"See, I just started to go out with this girl," I tried to make it causal. "And I thought since she and I are going to Miami for a day or two, we might go out on a date. So I need to be prepared."

She flashed her gap tooth grin at me and pulled me closer to her by her waist.

"I'm sure she will be thrilled," She winked at me. "I think I need to get something new too."

"Really?" I watched her looking around, trying to find something.

"Yeah, you know let's do this," She looked at me, with a plan. "Why don't we both go and buy new stuff for our date and we'll meet up back here in about 30 minutes?"

"You need 30 minutes for shopping?" I was shocked.

"Actually, I thought you might need sometime," She chuckled. "All I need is 15 minutes, max."

"Ok, that sounds like a plan," I agreed as I tiptoed to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Sure will," She squeezed my hand before I turned around and headed towards the shops.

_I need something elegant, and revealing. _

* * *

It took me more than 30 minutes to find the perfect dress and shoes. I hurried back to our meeting point where Sara was sitting on a bench sipping coffee. She looked cute with her legs crossed and her hands spread on the bench. There were 2 additional bags next to her, and I was curious to see what she bought. As soon as she saw me, a sweet smile wrapped across her lips. She put the coffee cup into the dustbin next to the bench and came to me with her bags.

"Done?" She placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah, sorry it took me that much time," I apologized to her. "I just get lost in the dresses sometimes."

"That's ok babe," She smiled and wrapped her free hand around my waist again. I felt secure in her arms. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, what do you wanna eat?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my stomach was very much empty.

"Mac?" She suggested with a chuckle. And weirdly, I was into it.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten there in ages," I gleamed.

She looked at me to make sure I wasn't joking. "Ok sure, whatever you want. Oh shit."

Suddenly, she withdrew her hands from my back and stepped away from me. I looked at her with a question and saw that she was giving a fake smile to something behind me. I turned around to see what was wrong and saw Nick and Warrick heading towards us.

_What the hell are they doing here? Damn it, they are going to ruin everything. _

I hid my frustration and hugged them both as they approached us.

"Hey girls, shopping?" Warrick asked as he wrapped his arms around Sara.

"Pretty much," I raised the bags with a smile.

"What did you buy?" Nick asked.

"This and that," Sara gave a short answer. "We are going to eat now."

"So are we," Nick gleamed. "Maybe we could join you guys."

I looked at Sara who was still giving them a fake smile. I sighed as she gave me a half hearted nod. "Sure guys, we are going to Mac."

"Mac Donalds?" Warrick asked with a laugh. "What are you, 10?"

"Hey, I love their burgers ok?" I defended myself.

"Ok, ok, it's been long since I went there, would be a good change," Nick slapped Warrick's back.

"Fine, let's head." Warrick put an arm around each of us and lead us to the restaurant.

I sat down next to Sara with our food while Nick and Warrick sat down opposite to us.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sara asked as she took a bite off her veggie burger.

"For a movie," Warrick said with a smile.

"You two on a movie date?" I chuckled.

"No way man," Nick defended them both. "Came to watch Da Vinci Code. After getting a break after so damn long."

"Oh I heard it's a good movie," Sara licked her lips. I wanted to kiss her so much.

"Yeah not much, I liked the book better," Warrick said sipping his coke. "When they make movies they always butcher the stories."

"Come one man, it wasn't that bad," Nick disagreed. "Audrey Tautou was hot."

"You think she's hot?" I choked on my burger.

"Yeah, in her own way she looks good," Nick said with a smug grin. "But not with the short hair."

We all agreed.

"So you guys are ready for the trip?" Sara asked as she leaned back on the seat after she finished eating. She slowly put her hands on my thigh, caressing them seductively. I felt chills rise up and down my spine. I tried not to show my shivers to the two men sitting in front of me.

"Yea, I'm practically done with the packing too," Warrick nodded, taking the last bite of his burger. "I can't wait to meet the hot chicks in Miami."

"Hey man we should go to some clubs and stuff," Nick sounded excited. "We could totally meet cute girls there right?"

"Of course," I nodded, wiping off the sweat running down my forehead. Sara was still rubbing my thigh softly, making my insides go crazy. "So we done? I need to get home." I lied.

"Yeah so we'll see you girls tomorrow?" Warrick asked as we got out of the restaurant.

"Sure, bye guys." We both hugged the guys and headed out.

"What the hell was that?" I hit Sara's arms as soon as we got away from them.

"What?" She gave me an innocent look.

"My thigh…your hands?" I smiled at her cute puppy look.

"I just couldn't resist touching my gorgeous, sexy girlfriend," She put her arms around my waist, under my t-shirt.

"Damn Sar," I moaned softly at her touch. "You know how to make me go crazy."

"This is nothing babe, trust me," She chuckled.

We put the bags in the back seat of the car and drove off. Soon, we pulled the car in front of Sara's apartment.

"You want to come in?" She asked as she unbuckled the seatbelt.

"I wish I could," I said apologetically. "But I have to pick up Lindsey from school."

"Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow?" She leaned in to give me a soft kiss. But as soon as her lips met mine, I pressed my lips on hers forcefully, sucking on her lips. She moaned into my mouth, letting me put my tongue into her mouth. I could taste the burger she just had.

As we parted to breath, she ran a finger down my cheek and down my neck, sending chills all over my body.

"Bye babe," She winked and got out of the car. "Tomorrow."

She pointed a finger at me before she turned around and headed towards her apartment. I waited till she stepped into the house, before I drove off.

_I feel like a teenager in love. _


	3. Off to Miami

**Chapter 3 - Off to Miami**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I woke up at 7 in the morning and finished my packing before I took off to the airport, hoping to get some breakfast before going there.

I parked my car in front of my favorite coffee shop and took my usual spot at the shop. Jenna, the waitress who always waited on me came with her usual smile.

"Hey Jen, how are you today?" I asked her in a cheery tone.

"What's wrong with you today Sara?" She gave me a curious look. "Still high from last night's booze or something?"

"No, I just feel very good today," I smiled.

"It's weird to see you smile instead of your gloomy face," She joked. "You want the same thing or want something cheery?"

"Same, thanks." I winked at her and leaned back in the booth.

Last night I slept so well. I couldn't remember the last time I had such a good night's sleep. I felt complete and happy. And I knew nothing could make the smile on my face disappear. I took my cell and dialed her number. After a few rings, her sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Helowmmmm?" Her mouth must be covered by a pillow.

"Hey babe, time to wake up," I said cheerfully.

"Sar?" Her voice became clear. "What are you doing up so early? It's not even 8 yet."

"I'm having breakfast and thought I'll call you," I silently thanked to Jenna who placed the order in front of me at the same time. "Why are you still sleeping?"

"Because I have 2 more hours until I have to go to the airport," She mocked me with a cute laugh.

"Come on, get up." I urged her. "I'll pick you up in a few ok?"

"NO." She complained like a baby. "I want to sleep."

"Good, I'll pick you up in a few," I ignored her. "You better open the door when I go there or else I'll wake up Lindsey and whole neighborhood."

"Lindsey's at my sister's place and there is no need for you to wake up my cranky neighbors," She explained. "My hide a key is under the third rock from the left of the plant on my front yard. Get in yourself and wake me up?"

"Ok, see ya then." I hung up and turned to my food. "Can't wait to wake you up babe."

After finishing my delicious breakfast, I drove to Catherine's. Making sure that my bag was safe in the backseat of my Denali, I headed over to her front door. After taking the key from where Catherine said it would be, I stepped into her beautiful house.

It looked so much better than my messy apartment. The wallpapers, the decoratives and the photo frames were beautifully arranged all over the house. I made my way through the living room and up the stairs. I opened the first bedroom to my right which made my eye go blind for a moment with all the pink color. Knowing that it was Lindsey's room, I closed the door and made my way to the next room while rubbing my eyes.

I opened the next door, expecting a bright shade of color to blind my eyes again. But to my surprise, I was greeted with a soft peach color which complimented the complexion of the beautiful blonde sleeping on the bed. The blanket on her was half off and her hair was covering her face. My jaws dropped when I saw that she was only wearing a long shirt, which was pulled up to her waist exposing her shorties. After giving myself a minute to get a grip on myself, I went over to her side of the bed and knelt down, clearing her hair off her beautiful face. She mumbled something before snuggling the pillow she was holding on to.

"Cath? Wake up," I said softly while caressing her soft cheeks. She squinted one of her eyes open and closed them shut again before adjusting her head in the pillow.

"Five more minutes," She mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on, wake up lazy head," I shook her from the shoulders.

"No…go away," She pushed me away from her and pulled the blanket up, covering her from head to toe. Knowing that I couldn't wake her up like that, I jumped into the bed with her and under the blanket.

I slowly wrapped my hands around her waist, pressing her body against me before I kissed her pouted lips. I nibbled on her upper lips before she granted me access into her mouth by sucking back on my lips. Soon, her hands were holding my face in place, with one of her legs thrown on my legs.

I pushed her and laid her on her back as I threw the blanket off us, getting on top, straddling her. She was wide awake now, her hands on my waist.

"Awake?" I raised an eyebrow at her smugly.

"Shut up," She sat up slightly, just enough to kiss me. She pulled me down by neck and pressed her lips against mine, sucking on them softly. I put my hands down her waist, under her long shirt and pulled them over her head revealing her upper body completely. I ran my hands on her flat stomach, making her moan into my mouth. I looked into her eyes, which were closed as she kissed me back forcefully.

I parted from her lips, making her frown but the bite on her earlobe lightly made her smile again. Kissing my way down her neck, tasting her flesh. I soon found my mouth lips pressed against her firm breasts. I lifted my head and looked at her chests, admiring her perfect roundness and firmness. I took each of them in my hands, flicking her already hardened nipples. I replaced one of my hands with my mouth, sucking on her nipples as I played with the other with my hands. Her moans were making me so ecstatic that I wanted to fuck her then and there, but I controlled myself, taking my sweet time with the perfection lying under my grip.

I took her other nipple in my mouth as she held my head in place, pressing me against her.

"I want you Sara," She moaned as I bit her nipples softly.

I couldn't hold my patience with that. I took off her shorties hastily, leaving her completely naked under my gaze. She looked more beautiful than I ever thought. Her body was a miracle itself. I kissed her again, with more force as I caressed her stomach, going down between her thighs. She shivered as my hand came in contact with her clit.

I rubbed her bundle of nerves in between my fingers, which made her moan loudly. I was glad Lindsey wasn't home. I played with her clit using my thumb as my other fingers made their way down, feeling her very damp state.

"You're so wet Cath," I whispered into her mouth in between a kiss.

All she could do was moan and heave her chest upwards as I pushed two finger into her. I started to fuck her slowly, playing with her clit at the same time.

"More, please," She said moaning into my mouth loudly, making me fasten my face. I pinched her nipples in between my fingers, kissing her tasty lips.

I couldn't keep kissing her, with her moaning while I fucked her. I looked at her eyes, which were closed shut.

"Look at me," I asked her, forcing her to open her eyes looking straight into my eyes.

She held my shoulders tightly as she reached her orgasm. Her walls tightened around my fingers as I increased my pace. After a scream of pleasure, her juices covered my fingers. I withdrew my fingers from her, when she caught her breath after enjoying every bit of the pleasure I gave her.

I licked off her from my fingers. She tasted so good, it was indescribable. I cupped her face and kissed her one more time before she opened her eyes and looked straight into my eyes.

"Now that you are awake," I smiled at her. "Why don't you go get ready?"

I jumped off the bed, leaving her giving me an unbelievable look. With a chuckle, she got up from the bed as I sat down in the chair nearby, watching her naked body as she got into the bathroom.

I went through the book which was laying on the table while she took her time in the bathroom. After what seemed like forever, she stepped out of the bathroom, with a towel covering herself.

"You take that much time in the bathroom?" I asked her, putting the book back on the table.

"Yes I do, I'm a person who takes time with everything," She winked at me before letting the towel loose on the ground.

I couldn't believe she could make me so aroused and wet without touching me. I sat, crossed leg in the chair as she got dressed and ready to go.

"Where's your bag?" I stood up as she tied her hair in a pony tail.

"Downstairs," She headed out of the room, asking me to follow her silently. I stepped out of the room and bumped into her, standing in front of me with a cute smile.

"When I'm done with you, I promise, you will be begging for more," She said seductively, running her hands over my breasts.

"Really? I can't wait for that," I suppressed a moan.

"Good," She placed a kiss on my lips before turning around and made her way downstairs. I followed her down the stairs and into the living room where two big suitcase rested near the couch. My eyes grew wide as I saw her luggage.

"You are taking all this?" I asked her with disbelief.

"Of course, why? How many are you taking?" She gave me a calm look.

"Just one bag," I scratched my head. "What do you have in them anyway?"

"My dresses, shoes and everything," She raised a shoulder. "You aren't taking anything?"

"Of course I am, but just not so many I guess," I chuckled. "Come on let's get going or we'll be late."

We both looked at our watches at the same time. It was 8:05 now. "We are taking your car right?" She asked putting on her coat along with me.

"Yeah sure," I straightened my jacket and took her suitcases, which were very heavy. "God Cath, what do you have in them? Rocks?"

"Oh shut up, here give me one," She took one suitcase and followed me outside. I arranged my bag and her suitcase in the trunk and waited for her to come after locking her door.

* * *

After getting the suitcases in the car, we headed out to the airport. With a fun ride of sharing all kinds of dating history with each other, and finding out that I was the first woman Catherine has ever been with, we reached the airport.

We parked the car in the car park and took our luggage out. I threw my bag over my shoulders and took one of Catherine's suitcases while she dragged the other one.

When we reached out meeting point, we saw that Greg, Grissom, Brass, Sophia and Warrick were already there. The only one missing was Nick.

"You have so much luggage Sara?" Sophia asked with a laugh.

"Don't look at me, this is one of hers," I pointed at Catherine who looked at me with an offended look.

"Whoa ho Cath," Greg laughed, "Are you planning to move to Miami or something?"

"Shut up Greg," Catherine glared at him, shutting him up instantly. "I need my stuff."

"Good thing we are a group, or else your luggage will go access for sure," Sophia laughed.

I nodded in agreement, receiving a punch from Catherine on my biceps. "Sorry." I said with a laugh.

"So Gris, where are we staying?" Warrick asked throwing a piece of gum in his mouth.

"The Double Tree Ocean Point Resort," Grissom said, staring at the flight schedules. "We are sharing rooms by the way."

"All of us in one room?" Brass asked in disbelief. "Don't you think it's going to be a bit crowded?"

"Not all of us in one room," Grissom gave Brass a warning look which made Brass chuckle. "Warrick, Nick and Greg are in one room, the girls are in one room and you, me and Robbins are in the other room."

"Doc is coming?" I got excited.

"Yeah, I invited him," Grissom nodded. "I think he needs a break from autopsy for a while. He can't even make a joke without including autopsy anymore."

We all nodded in agreement. Soon, Doc Robbins joined us.

"Hello people," He greeted with a grin. "I am here to ruin your holiday with autopsy jokes."

"If you do that Al, I am going to send you onto one of your metal slabs," Brass joked.

"Send who to where?" Nick finally showed up, short of breath.

"Finally you are here, what took you so long Nicky?" Catherine said with a slap on his back.

"No parking man," He said catching his breath. "What time's the flight?"

"Now," Grissom said picking up his bag. "Come on, let's get going."

"Right behind you boss," Greg saluted him with a smile. "Here Doc, let me get your luggage."

"Thanks Greg," Robbins acknowledged his help.

Soon, we all were boarding the flight to Miami.


	4. Day One: Drunk?

**Chapter 4 - Day 1: Drunk?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

**

* * *

Catherine's POV  
**

"Nice room," Sophia threw her bag in the bed to the most right. I jumped on the bed most nearest to the window which had a clear view of the beach and the pool downstairs. Sara put down her bag on the middle bed and made her way to the window.

"So we are in the middle of both of their rooms?" She asked looking at us.

"Yeah, apparently it's for our safety," Sophia rolled her eyes. "As if we need protection."

"You know how they are, always looking after us." I said with a laugh.

Sara sat down on the window sill and straightened her legs. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I wanna lie down and rest for a while," I said throwing my shoes and getting under the sheets.

"Sounds like a plan," Sophia agreed, taking off her shirt under which she was wearing a black tanktop.

Sara laughed at us and jumped off, heading towards the phone. "I'll tell the guys not to disturb us before lunch."

"Awesome," Me and Sophia said together. I got off the bed to change into something comfortable. Sophia was already under the sheet in her tanktop and probably her panties, since she was throwing her pants on the chair while being under the sheets. She hugged the pillow and closed her eyes.

I looked at Sara who had just hung up the phone and was looking at me seductively. She slapped her thigh softly, asking me to come to her. I eyed Sophia who had her eyes closed, facing us. She pouted her lips, giving me her best puppy look. I gave up and headed towards her, sitting down in her lap, letting her wrap her arms around my waist.

I bent down to give a soft kiss, but she held my head deepening our kiss. I cupped her face with one hand while I caressed her neck, down to her breasts cupping them softly. She moaned into our kiss making me smile softly.

"Should I go out of the room to give you guys a little privacy?" Sophia voice came from behind, startling us both. I quickly got up from Sara's lap and straightened my jacket while Sara straightened her hair nervously.

"Umm..no I mean, not really," Sara sputtered.

Sophia was sitting up on her bed, resting her back on the headboard with a smug smile. "So you two finally got together huh?"

"Yeah, hey wait. What do you mean finally?" I asked her with my hands on my waist.

"Sara told me about her feelings sometime ago," She looked at Sara who was looking down at the carpet with her hand in her pocket. "I found her drunk and passed out in a bar."

I looked at Sara with a question mark on my face. "Sara?"

"What? I was a wreck back then," She shrugged defensively, stepping closer to me. "But I'm with you now, I'm changed, honest."

Her hands were on my waist.

"I know, I just got a bit defensive," I apologized to her. I pulled her against me and kissed her.

"I really don't need to see this," Sophia intruded. "Please?"

We both parted our lips and hugged each other, giving Sophia a little chuckle.

"Couldn't sleep could ya Sophia?" Sara asked squeezing me tightly in her arms.

"Yeah, wanna have a drink?" She got up, revealing the black shortie she was wearing.

"Sure, we are on holiday right?" I let go of Sara and headed towards my suitcases. "I need to change first."

"Yea me too, it's too hot in Miami," Sara said taking off her jacket and throwing it on my bed.

* * *

When the guys knocked on the door to go out for Lunch, we were neither ready or properly dressed for our male colleagues to see us. Yet, with their knock, Sara opened the door.

I was wearing a tube with spaghetti straps, and a boxer, while Sophia was still in her black tanktop and shortie. Sara was wearing one of the printed shorts which was very short and a white vest. She smiled at all the guys who were staring at her with their eyes wide open.

"Hey, it's the guys," She turned around and announced it to us.

"We know Sara," I said mockingly, breaking into laughter after that.

"You guys drinking?" Greg popped his head into the room with an excited look. "Can I join?"

"NO!" All of us said at the same time, scaring him to death.

"Are you ok?" Grissom addressed to all of us.

"Yeah we are fine," Sophia said getting out of the bed, showing off her beautifully shaped legs. "Just give us a minute to get ready and we'll meet you down stairs?"

"Sure you can make it on your own?" Brass asked Sophia.

"Yes we can," We all said in a tired tone.

"Ok so we'll see you downstairs," Grissom gave us a thumb up before closing the door behind him, locking it automatically.

"Let's get ready girls," Sophia said taking stepping into the bathroom.

I looked at Sara who was staring at me the whole time.

"I love your legs," She said, licking her lips. "I want them wrapped around me all the time while I fuck you."

She said crawling onto the bed like a cat. "Baby, you don't have a dick so we can't fuck like that."

"We can arrange that," She winked at me, laying me on the bed.

"What?" I got curious.

"Not again," Sophia said with a tired tone. "Please, do it when I'm not here, please?"

"Ok fine Sophia," I pushed Sara off me and got out of the bed to get ready. "Come babe, let's get ready."

"You go ahead, I need to call Lindsey first," I took out my cell. She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

We joined the guys down at the restaurant after about 15 minutes. They were waiting for us without ordering.

"How many fingers?" Warrick waved three fingers in front of my face when I sat down next to him.

"Three, but it may become two if I get my hands on them," I warned him.

"So..wha.." Greg began to ask something but Brass cut him short.

"Greg, before we get into that let's please order," Brass said with a sigh. "I'm starving."

"Yeah let's order," Sara agreed, snatching a menu from Greg, giving him a glare. But he just gave her a wink with a stupid grin.

After we ordered our food, all of us got into a heated argument of what to do during the rest of the day.

"Movie," Nick said stubbornly.

"Checking out the city," I said a bit loudly.

"Theater," Grissom put in softly.

"Beach," Warrick said loudly.

"Club," Greg laughed in.

I saw Brass, Robbins, Sara and Sophia exchanged a tired look. They all turned at us together and said, "Sleep."

"Ok how about this," Sara said leaning forward. "We don't do anything together today, everyone go out and do whatever they want. Tonight we could go to a club and have some fun. How does that sound?"

Everyone took a moment to think about her idea. It sounded great to me since it would give me more time to spend with her.

"That's great," I agreed.

Soft 'yeah's came from all over the table. Just then, the waiter came over with the food, which shut us up for a while as every dug into their meal.

After the meal, we all paid for our half and us girls went to the entrance of the hotel. The guys all spread out and we were glad to have got out of their question about our attire and drinking we did a bit earlier today.

"So where are you girls going?" Sophia asked hanging up her phone after quite a long time.

"Don't know, I wanna hangout," I said looking at Sara who nodded along.

"Wanna follow me to Coconut Grove?" Sophia asked. "I'm meeting my girl there."

"You are?" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She gave a smile.

"I didn't think you were…you know," I shrugged, with a nod from Sara.

"Gay? You two are people to talk," She chuckled. "So wanna come?"

Sara and I looked at each other and agreed that it was our best option. "Sure, let's get going."

We hailed a cab and after a few minutes of driving, we were there. We followed Sophia through the shops and restaurants. Soon, she stopped at a restaurant and called someone.

A blonde girl, with a mini skirt and a white t-shirt got out of the restaurant and hugged Sophia.

"Hey babe, I'm so glad you are here," She gave Sophia a soft kiss.

"Me too," Sophia rubbed her sides softly before turning to us. "Oh honey, this is Cath and Sara, guys this is Tiffany."

"Hey," We both waved at the girl who waved us back. I felt Sara's hands wrap across my waist, under my white t-shirt rubbing my back softly.

"So, you guys new in Miami?" Tiffany asked, putting an arm around Sophia.

"Pretty much," Sara said with a nod.

"Wanna come in for a drink?" She asked pointing into the restaurant.

Sara looked at me. I was not in the mood for a drink, so I shook my head slightly.

"Actually we are just going to look around," I said with a shrug. "So, maybe some other time?"

"Sure, so I'll meet you girls later ok?" Sophia waved at us before disappearing into the restaurant with Tiffany.

We both nodded and started walking down the narrow path.

"So what do you wanna do?" Sara asked pulling me a bit closer to her.

"I don't know, I just want to be with you for sometime," I rested my head on her shoulders as we walked.

We stopped at several shops, for me to buy some souvenirs. But every time I take my purse to pay, Sara had always taken care of it. After walking for some distance, we saw the beautiful beach.

I dragged Sara to the beach, heading to the calm sea.

"No, no, no, I'm wearing shoes," She said pulling behind.

"Take them off, we could just soak our feet," I said folding my jeans up to my calves. "Come on, please?"

She let out a sigh and took off her shoes, folding her jeans up to her knees. "What about our stuff?"

"Come on Sar, we could just keep them here," I said dropping the bag on the white sand. "We could catch anyone who tries to steal them."

She followed me and put down her shoes near the bags as I dragged her to the water. As soon as my feet touched the cold calming water, I felt like all my troubles had gone away. Sara was looking at me mischievously.

"What?" I asked.

She pulled me closer to her and kissed me passionately. The next thing I knew was hitting on the white sand on my back with Sara on top of me. She slowly brushed the hair off my face and kissed me again. I felt her hands go down my stomach. But our romantic moment was ruined by the wave crashing all over me.

"Aaaaah," I screamed as Sara quickly got up, making sure she didn't get wet. But the right side of her was totally wet. I got up after her to see her laughing at me. "Oh you are so going to pay for this."

I started to run after her, but she was one step ahead of me. She started to run around the whole beach but she suddenly caught her foot in a crab hole, slowing her down. I took advantage of her vulnerability, pulled her by the waist and crashed us both in the cold water.

I let her go and got out of the water laughing my ass off. She brushed her wet hair off her face and got up, straightening her black t-shirt.

"Damn babe," She said getting out of the water.

"I told you, you were going to pay," I said squeezing the water out of my hair and t-shirt.

She smiled at me and hugged me softly. "Well, you look damn hot when you are wet." She kissed me, tasting the salt water from my lips.

"So do you honey," I giggled.

"Yeah but it's cold," She said shivering fakely.

Sure enough, the evening breeze was sending chills up and down my whole body. "True, come let's find Sophia and get back to the hotel."

She nodded as we made out way to our stuff. After deciding that we will not wear our shoes or sandals, we put them in one of the bags and headed into the settlement.

I waited outside the restaurant while Sara went in to find Sophia. After a few minutes, she walked out alone, holding herself tightly.

"The waitress said she is kinda busy," She explained with a shiver. "I miss my jacket."

"Hold me in your arms," I said letting her lean on the wall so that I could lean on her. She wrapped her arms around me tightly. "Better?"

"Much," She kissed my neck.

We had to wait another fifteen minutes outside the restaurant for Sophia to come out.

"Did you guys go swimming?" She said buttoning up the lowest button of her shirt. We didn't have to ask her what she was doing. Her hair was telling everything.

"No, kinda fell in the water," Sara said vaguely. "Um…Soph, your hair."

She quickly straightened her hair, blushing heavily. "Wanna go?"

"Please, I'm freezing." I said hugging my bags tightly, along with Sara's arms.

"Let's go," Sophia chuckled before leading the way.

* * *

We got back to our hotel room, took showers and ordered room service. It was 6 in the evening and I was starving, I didn't know why.

Sophia and Sara were engaged in a heated game of gin. I ate the sandwiches while watching Sophia win, game after game making Sara frustrated.

"Man I hate this game," She threw the cards on the bed as Sophia won again.

"Honey, don't hate the game, just because you suck at it doesn't mean it's not fun," I took a bite off my sandwich. She glared at me and went back to the game.

Letting them play cards, I turned on the T.V and sat down to watch Grey's Anatomy. Soon, I was drifting off to a tiring sleep in Sara's bed.

I woke up with the sound of knocks on the door. I looked around the room to see Sophia and Sara watching which looked like The Silence of the Lambs. Sophia got up and opened the door where Greg, Warrick and Nick stood, dressed up for the night.

"Hey, you guys aren't ready," Greg complained stepping into the room and seeing our attire.

"To do what?" Sophia asked defensively.

"You said we will go clubbing tonight," Nick said pointing at Sara.

"Oh yeah, totally forgot about that," Sara said with a smile.

"Come on, get up," Warrick threw the blanket off me revealing my naked legs.

"Fine, fine," Sara got up form the bed and headed towards the guys. "Go out and come back in 15 minutes."

"You better be ready," Greg pointed at all of us.

"Where are the others?" Sophia asked.

"Grissom called and said they will come in a bit later," Nick explained. "Doc has a friend in Miami."

"Oh ok," Sophia nodded before Sara closed the door.

"Well, let's get ready then," Sophia said looking beaten.

I pulled my blanket up again and hugged it tightly. "I don't want to."

"Come on babe," Sara pulled the blanket off and up from the bed. "We'll have fun, I promise."

I nodded like a little kid before jumping off the bed.

* * *

"This is a nice place huh?" Sara said squeezing my hand under the table.

"Yeah, I don't like the guys here though," I scowled at the guy who had been winking at me the whole time.

"Oh come on, don't blame them for admiring your beauty," She said softly into my ears, making sure Warrick and Nick wouldn't hear.

"Where the hell is Greg?" Warrick said looking around the place.

"He is there, making someone very happy I am sure," Nick said taking his last tequila shot. "I love Greg."

"Ok Nicky, let's not become all disgusting," Warrick made a face.

"I love you too Warrick," Nick said blowing him a kiss.

"What the hell," Warrick raised an eyebrow at me and Sara. "This is turning out to be a nightmare."

We both laughed. "I hope Sophia's ok," Sara said softly.

"She's a big girl," I said kissing her hand, behind the guy's back. "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

Sophia had slipped out of the booth and been dancing with so many men and women that I knew she would smell like shit when she came back.

"Whoo hooo," Greg hooted as he came back to the table with another round of tequila shots which I had avoided for a long time. Everyone else but me, Sara and Warrick were so drunk that I knew they couldn't even count from one to five.

"Heylo kids," Sophia sang loudly over the music as she came back to the table. "What are you doing here sitting? Come dance?"

With that, she left the table again being pulled by a very built man. Greg, Warrick and Nick followed Sophia to the dance floor, leaving me and Sara alone at the table. Deciding to join the fun, we each took 3 of the 14 shots sitting in front of us.

"Wow, that went straight to the head," I said shaking my head vigorously.

"Aha. Man I miss tequila." She said looking greedily at the other shots.

"No babe," I turned her head so that she could face me. "You are not going to get drunk tonight. Come on, let's dance."

I pulled her to the dance floor and started swaying to the music. She held me close to her as she moved her body close to mine. I was surprised by how well Sara danced. She looked like a pro, spinning and leading me throughout the whole dance. After the dance, she kissed me softly before we made our way to the table where Warrick was trying very hard to keep Nick and Greg in the booth.

"How are they holding up?" I asked, sitting down next to Nick who leaned his head on my shoulders.

"Badly, I think we should get going," Warrick said looking horrified with the fact that Greg was lying on his lap.

I looked at Sara who was holding the seat for support. "Sara? Are you ok?"

She looked at me and smiled. And then I saw the extra empty shot glasses in front of us. "You had more shots?"

"NO." She said loudly. "Yes," She added quietly after a few seconds.

"Oh I told you not to have anymore," I said holding Nick's head in one place. Just then, Sophia came over and hugged Sara.

"You look good Sara," She said blurrily.

"You two Soph, I love your hair," She said brushing Sophia's hair, making me jealous like hell.

"Awe, too bad you are seeing someone," Sophia shot a glance at me and winked.

"Come on, time to go people," I said trying to get up, but failing miserably with Nick leaning his death weight on me.

"Where are we going now?" Sophia asked with a huge grin.

"To the hotel," Me and Warrick screamed on top of our voices.

"Rick, you take care of these two boys," I told Warrick, putting Nick's head on his shoulders. "I'll handle these two."

I got up and took Sophia and Sara's hand, and drag them both out of the club. It took a while to get a cab and the two drunk besides me, who were trying to get back into the club weren't making it any easier.

With one of the most struggles I had to endure during my life, I managed to bring the two shouting and singing girls back to our room. I opened the door and lead them inside, putting Sophia in her bed and Sara on my bed. I took off both their shoes and pulled the blanket over both of them. Just as I was about to get a bottle of water from the fridge, Sara pulled me by the hand, on top of her.

"I love you," She said with the worst breath ever. I got under the blanket and let her hug me as she snoozed off.

"Me too baby," I looked over to see at Sophia who was drooling all over the pillow. "This is going to be a good holiday."


	5. Day Two: Fooling Them

**Chapter 5 - Day 2: Fooling them**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

* * *

**Sara's POV**

I opened my eyes and felt a rush of pain go through my head. I closed my eyes again. Not wanting to feel it again.

"Aah, damn it," I mumbled to myself. Suddenly I felt someone move next to me. I got surprised and pushed the person off me, without opening my eyes. I heard a thud and a scream.

"Fuck!" A shrill voice echoed in the room. I quickly opened my eyes and got out of the bed. "What the hell Sara?"

"Who is being loud?" Sophia's irritated voice came from the other side of room. She was sitting on her bed, holding her head as if it might fall off if she let go of it.

Then I realized that we were in Miami and that the one who I threw out of bed was my lovely girlfriend Catherine. "Shit,"

I hurried to the other side of the bed where Catherine was lying on her back, with her hand on her back. "Oh my God baby are you ok?" I knelt down next to her and put my arm under her head.

"Yeah, I think my back is hurt a bit," She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What the hell happened?"

"I got freaked," I waved my hand in the air. I pulled her up and sat her on the bed as I knelt down in front of her. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"I'm fine honey," She cupped my face lovingly. "How's your head?"

"Fine," I said ignoring my throbbing headache. I looked over her shoulder where Sophia was still holding her head. "You ok Soph?"

She looked up, not letting go of her head. "I need to throw up." She quickly made her way to the bathroom and slammed the door.

We chuckled and Catherine got up, pulling me up. "You guys gave me a hard time last night," She said heading towards the fridge. "I'm not going to go clubbing with both of you ever again."

I watched her take a water bottle from the fridge and take a sip from it. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," I said heading towards her. When she put down the water bottle on the table, I picked her up into my arms and carried her to bed. "Soph, don't get out ok?"

"OK!" Came a muffled shout from the bathroom.

I laid her down on the bed, on top of me, straddling my waist. Her lips pressed against mine as I explored her hot body with my hands. I sucked on her tongue, tasting her sweetness. Suddenly I felt her hands go down my shorts. My eyes grew wide as she flicked my clit with her fingers, making me moan into her mouth.

"This is just a preview of what I was talking about," She whispered into my ears as she sucked on my neck. I groaned with pleasure as three of her fingers entered my dampness while she pulled my t-shirt up to reveal my breasts. I pulled the t-shirt off my head and let her suck my already hardened nipples, while fucking me hardly.

I thrusted my hips simultaneously with her hand motion, increasing the pleasure I was in. She sucked on each of my nipples raw before slowly making her way down my stomach and to where her hands rested. After pulling down my shorts with one hand, she put my ecstasy to peak by slowly running her tongue up and down my clit.

I was so near my orgasm, but I wanted to experience the pleasure more, a pleasure I haven't had for so long. Catherine kept on fucking me in a fast pace as she sucked my clit hastily. After a few seconds, I felt her teeth slowly around my clit, making me moan loudly.

"Oh god, Cath,"

I knew my voice would even be heard outside, but I didn't care. I couldn't hold it any longer. I held her head with one hand as I grabbed on the pillow with the other, as my muscles twitched and came all over her face.

After making sure that there was no way that I could come anymore, Catherine took her fingers out of me, licking her lips off my cum. She crawled up my body and kissed me seductively, letting me taste myself.

"So?" She raised her eyebrows smugly with a cute smile.

I couldn't say anything, I kissed her again and pressed her against my body, letting her lay her head on my bare chest. We both turned towards the bathroom when we heard the door open slowly.

"I couldn't stay there any longer," Sophia came out, wiping her lips. "I need water."

"Sure Soph," I nodded, not caring for the fact that I was laying naked with my girlfriend on top of me. Catherine softly pulled the blanket over the both of us covering me.

Sophia looked at us and gulped mouthful of water. "That was hot by the way." She winked at us before putting the water bottle back into the fridge.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Warrick's voice came loudly from the other side. "Breakfast girls."

My head ached with his loud voice.

"Shut up Warrick," Sophia and me both cried along with Greg and Nick from the outside. Catherine gave a chuckled and got off the bed, and opened the door slightly.

"Five minutes and we will be ready," She said softly. "Are the others back?"

"Yeah, they are here," Warrick's voice came. "They need about five minutes too."

"Good, so we'll see you guys downstairs?" She suggested.

"Sure thing," Warrick's cheery voice came loudly. "See you girls."

"I will kill you Warrick, seriously," Nick's irritated voice came before Catherine closed the door with a chuckle.

"Ok come on you two," She clapped her hands together. "You need lemonade, come on get ready to go."

She pulled me off the bed, wrapping the blanket around me as she threw Sophia's t-shirt at her, asking her to dress up.

* * *

I had two lemonades before I looked down at my food which didn't look appealing with the urge to puke out my guts. Still, to stop the rumbling going on in my stomach, I munched down my burger without taking or listening to anything that was going on around me.

"Right Sar?" I hand nudged my arms a bit catching my attention as I finished off my food.

"What?" I looked at Greg who was looking at me with a question mark.

"You surf right?" He asked me.

I nodded n agreement.

"I never knew that," Warrick said looking a bit offended.

"It's nothing really," I said leaning on the head rest. "I walked in Greg reading a surfing magazine, and I had to tell him that I used to surf."

"Used to?" Catherine asked, intrigued.

I looked at her and nodded in agreement. "It's been ages since I last surfed. I don't even have my board anymore."

"We could rent a board," Greg said excitedly. "I'm dying to surf those waves to extinction."

We all laughed at Greg's comment.

"I would love to see you surf," Catherine said sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, would be nice to hit the waves after so long," I missed surfing. I had been so busy with work that I have stopped doing one of the things that kept me sane.

"So you're in?" Greg asked.

"Sure." I agreed.

"So today's plan is just to hit the beach?" Nick asked.

"Mostly yeah," Catherine nodded in agreement.

"Awesome," Robbins cheered for it.

* * *

We headed to the billiards tables after breakfast to spend the time until it was time to hit the water. The guys went down to the arcades to play Evil Dead while Grissom and them went upstairs, to apparently read.

Before we headed towards the pool table, we waited at the lobby till Catherine called Lindsey and her sister back at Vegas. Sophia was very happy with the fact that the table next to ours had two 'tasty' blondes with very short skirts.

Sure enough, just before the game between me and Catherine were over, Sophia came over to our table with her hands around one of the girl's waist.

"Guys, this is Shane," Sophia introduced her to us. "Shane, this is Cath and Sar."

"Hi guys, are you cops too?" She asked in a very high pitched tone.

"No, we are CSIs," Catherine said a bit irritated as I adjusted my stick to shoot.

"Oh, what's fun about it?" She asked, not interested.

"It is very interesting Shane," Sophia said tugging on Shane's waist. "I was a CSI once too. Let's go up to my room, I'll tell you all about it."

"Ok," Shane slightly jumped in excitement and turned to her friend in the next table. "Hey Jen, I'm going with Sophia. See you later."

The girl didn't seem to be interested in Shane at all, she was too busy trying to finish the game. With that, Sophia leaded Shane to our room, giving us a vague hint not to go up till very late.

"I guess she is not serious with Tiffany," Catherine joked.

"She never is serious with anyone," I agreed before missing my target. "Damn it, your turn babe."

"Hey, do you know where my friend went?" Shane's friend interrupted Catherine before she could take her shot.

"She went upstairs with our friend," I said awkwardly.

"The hell!" She exclaimed. "I told her not to go with any guy she meets."

Catherine exchanged nervous glances with me.

"Um…our friend is not a guy," Catherine said softly.

The girl stared at us in disbelief before her face went very read. "What's your room?"

"327," I gave her Grissom's room number. Catherine shot me a questioning glance, to which I gave an assuring nod.

"Thanks," She left the table, mumbling sweet nonsense to herself.

"Why did you do that?" Catherine asked, placing her hand on the edge of the table.

"It's her holiday, let Sophia enjoy," I leaned on the pillar nearby. "Your turn."

She analyzed the table before selecting a ball to shoot. "Still, Sophia is being shallow."

"That's how she is babe," I smiled as she scored. She looked up and headed towards me. After putting one hand on the pillar over my shoulders, she gave me a curious smile.

"How do you know so much about Sophia anyway?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. "And why do you like her hair so much?"

_How did she know that?_

"You said that last night in your drunk state," She answered my silent question.

"Her hair reminds me of yours," I said genuinely. "And after that night I told her about you, we kinda became good friends. She always tried to make me feel better and all."

Catherine's eyes twinkled. "Yeah?"

"Oh baby, did you think I had a thing with her?" I put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"No, but I just wondered why you knew so much about her," She smiled on to my lips, pressing her lips on mine.

"You look really cute when you are jealous," I winked at her.

She frowned and punched softly on my arms. "I wasn't jealous."

"Sure," I chuckled before we headed to continue the game.

After shooting pool for about an hour, we headed to the outdoor bar to have some drinks. We were greeted by Greg, Warrick and Nick who were ogling at the girls running around in bikinis. We took our drinks and joined them who were having an argument on who would be asking some girl out.

"I'm the youngest, so I should get her," Greg said stubbornly.

"I haven't talked to a girl for like so long," Warrick took a sip from his drink. "So I should get the chick."

"No man, me, I get the girl." Nick banged on the table.

I winked at Catherine and cooked up a plan. She nodded at me, giving me the approval. I checked out the girl whom the guys were talking about. She was a brunette sitting at the edge of the pool, with her legs dipped in the pool. I took my drink and headed to her, sitting down next to her.

"Hey," I gave her a sweet smile. She looked cute, and really out of place. "I'm Sara."

She shook my hand and smiled nervously. "Ariel. Nice to meet you."

"You seem lost," I got a bit closer to her. "Are you new here?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. My friends are upstairs involved in some crazy drug thing so I just wanted to get out of there."

"That's good," I put an arm around her waist. "You want to hang out with us? All my guy friends are fighting on who gets to ask you out."

She turned around in a non obvious way and back, with a soft laugh. "The three guys with the blonde woman?"

"Yeah, want to play a game with me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That should be fun," She got a bit closer to me.

"Before we do anything, the blonde is my girl," I explained it to her first. "But the guys don't know, they don't even know that we are into girls even."

She chuckled. "She's a hottie. So is the blonde guy next to her."

"I know. So your choice is Greg huh?" I received a nod from her. "Ok, this is what we will do. We are going to act as if we are together, ok?"

"Sure, I can do that," She nodded in agreement.

"Good, let's go then," I got up, pulling her up with me. I put my arms around her shoulders and headed towards our table.

"Guys this is Ariel," I introduced her to the guys who were looking at me with disbelief. Their mouths were hanging very low, which was obviously making Catherine hard not to burst with laughter. "Ariel, this is Greg, Nick, Warrick and that's Cath."

Ariel shook hands with each of them. "Nice to meet you all."

"You want a drink sweety?" I asked Ariel, pulling a chair for her.

"No, that's ok ," She sat down next to me, trying to escape from Catherine's glares.

"Is Ariel your friend Sara?" Warrick asked nervously. "Or…"

"None of you asked her out, so since she is a cutey I thought I'll ask her out," I raised my drink for a toast before having some.

That made the guys lose control over their jaw bones. Catherine couldn't hold in her laughter, and neither could Ariel.

"You are…" Nick said, wiping his t-shirt on which he spilled the drink in shock.

"Pretty much," I nodded, not taking my lips off the glass. It was getting hard to suppress my laugh, seeing the expressions on each of the guy's face.

"How long?" Nick asked again.

"Since I was a teenager," I answered calmly, taking Ariel's hand. I knew Catherine didn't like it.

"You mean…I wha…how…why…girls?" Greg sputtered.

"Yes Greg, and I think I have scored more girls that you," I gave him a sympathetic look.

"Ouch, that's a major burn man," Warrick patted on Greg's shoulders who gave me a pout.

"That's so cute," Ariel said to Greg.

I laughed. "Guys, she chose Greg so back off." I pointed to Nick and Warrick.

They all looked at me with confusion. "What?" Nick asked softly.

"Ariel thinks Greg is the hottie here, so he gets her." I explained.

"Really?" Greg stood up hurriedly. "So what are you doing playing gay with her?"

"I'm not playing gay, but I'm not with her," I said softly. "I'm with someone else, so take her. Show her a nice time ok?"

"Sure will." Greg helped Ariel out of the chair and headed to the bar.

"I'll see you around Sara," Ariel waved before putting her hands into Greg's and following him.

I switched to the seat next to Catherine and got a bit closer to her. "Sorry." I whispered into her ears.

She looked at me and tilted her head. "No problem."

"So Cath, did you know about Sar?" Warrick asked Catherine, catching her off guard.

"Wha…" She quickly turned to him. "Yeah, I did. About four days ago."

"You are a surprise Sar," Nick gave me a sweet look. "I didn't think you had this much spice hidden in you."

"Nicky, there are so many things you don't know about me," I winked at him mischievously.

"Oh really, and what are those?" He leaned a bit forward on the table.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I chuckled.

After a few minutes of talking about almost everything on earth, we decided that we should head to the water. Nick took the initiative and called Greg to meet us at the beach in half an hour. Me and Catherine, after hesitating a lot, went upstairs to our room.

"You open," She handed me the card key and stepped back.

"Why?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Please?" She tilted her head and gave me her best puppy look.

_Who can say no to that?_

I sighed heavily before pushing the key card into the slot. After taking a few seconds, I pushed the door open and found that it was empty.

"Clear," I said mocking a cop.

"Thank God," Catherine followed me inside. "Let's get the hell out of here before she comes back with another one."

I chuckled and dug into my bag to find my bikini.


	6. Day Two ctd: Surfing and the Truth

**Chapter 6 - Day 2 continued: Surfing**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I laid on my back, leaning on my elbows watching my sexy girlfriend surf professionally. She looked good in her shortie and her bikini bra as she rolled over the waves. Warrick and Nick were playing beach volley with some other guys they met on the beach. We hadn't seen Sophia since the morning, but we knew she was having fun.

"Ow, that would hurt," Ariel said softly from beside me. I looked at where she was staring and saw Greg gasping for air, holding his board. I chuckled softly as Sara swam on the board to him, laughing hardly.

"He won't give up," I told Ariel. Sure enough, he got back on the board and swam with Sara to the waves.

We both laid back in our bikinis in hope to get a good tan.

"So, where are you from Ariel?" I asked, turning my head towards her.

"Sacramento," She smiled. "I'm here for holidays with my friends."

"Yea Sara told me that they were all junkies," I said frankly. "No offense."

"None taken," She said calmly. "They are junkies, but they care for me, which is what I look for in friends."

"Good approach," I agreed.

"How long have you and Sara been going out?" She asked out of the blue.

"4 days." I said with an unbelievable laughter.

"Really?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. "You guys look so cute together."

"Thanks, don't tell Greg though," I winked at her. "We are going to see how much time they take to discover our relationship without us telling them."

"That might take about an year or so," Ariel laughed. "Greg is too naïve to get those kind of things. But he's a cutey."

"Sure is," I smiled. Just then, I felt water drops on my back and a shade ruined my tan. The next thing I knew was that I was being picked up by Sara and carried to the water.

"No, no not yet," I tried to get out of her grip, but she was too strong for me. "Please baby, please I will go into the water, just a bit more tanned. No, no."

"Nope, you look awesome even without a tan," She laughed before diving into the water along with me. Before we swam back to the surface, she kissed me softly on the lips.

I gasped for air as soon as I resurfaced. I looked around to see Ariel trying to get out of the grip of Greg who threw her in to the water and dived right following her. I looked around to find Sara, who was high fiving Greg who just resurfaced.

"I'll kill you," I swam towards Sara who quickly turned around and swam away from me, into the deep sea. After finally catching up with her, I pulled on her long legs and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my legs arms around her shoulders and pushed her down the water. To my surprise, she grabbed my waist and pulled me down with her.

I locked my eyes with hers as we held our breaths under the cold water. She smiled at me before kissing me softly. I kissed her back, trying hard not to swallow the salt water. I held her shoulders as she held my waist as we both tried to balance ourselves under the water with our legs.

Soon enough, oxygen became a necessity and we both resurfaced, gasping for air. Greg and Ariel were both splashing each other. Sara held my waist and pulled me in between her legs.

"Wanna surf?" she whispered into my ear.

"I don't know how to surf," I chuckled.

"I'll teach you," She let go of me and headed to the shore. "Wait here, I'll bring the board."

I entertained myself by diving under the beautiful water. Sara was back with the board in about 5 minutes, but I have having second thoughts about learning how to surf.

"You know Sar, I don't think surfing is my thing," I balanced my hands on the board.

"You are not getting away from this," She chuckled. "Come on, it's not that hard."

"In a way, you have too much influence on me," I squinted my eyes at her. "And that's not fair."

"Just come here," She pulled me from the arm with a laugh.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of falling off the board, I got the hang of it, though I wasn't as good as Sara. Deciding that I have had enough falling off the board for one day, we decided to join the others. When we reached the gang, Nick was sitting on Warrick's shoulders and Greg on Grissom's, trying to knock each other's off. Doc Robbins and Ariel were on the beach, getting a tan. Brass was the referee for the match, which clearly was going to be won by Nick as Greg was already falling back.

With a huge splash, Greg hit the water, which received a roar of victory from Nick and Warrick. But soon enough, Nick was thrown onto the water by Warrick who high fived Grissom and Brass both.

"Hey girls, how did the surfing lesson go?" Grissom asked with a huge smile. He looked like he was having fun. And he was being our friend, not our boss.

"I think my back hurts with all the falling," I joked. "But I got the hang of it after all."

"If getting the hang of it is just getting on the board, yeah she's a pro." Sara mocked, hiding behind Grissom for cover from the punch I threw at her. "Missed." She winked.

"Whose up for some polo?" Ariel said running towards us with a ball.

"Yeah, great idea," Brass clapped his hands in excitement and turned towards the beach. "Where's Robbins?"

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Robbins came into the water, looking uninterested.

"Wow, you look excited doc," Warrick joked. "Come, let's make teams."

We divided into two teams; Grissom was the captain of my team, along with Greg, Nick and Robbins and the other team's captain was Brass.

"I'll cover Sara," I called out heading towards her. Grissom took Brass, Nick took Warrick, Greg took Ariel and Doc Robbins was our goal keeper.

"I'll be the goalie for us," Brass shouted as he pushed Grissom away from him.

I swam over to Sara and ran my hand down her exposed back. "Hey, no fair." She turned towards me. "You are distracting me."

"We all have our strategies," I said smugly. "And this is mine."

"Maybe I should adopt that strategy," She pointed at Nick who snatched the ball from Warrick. "Look who just caught the ball."

"Shit," I swam away from her, but couldn't get a away from her. "This is going to be hard."

And it was very hard, Sara being taller and faster than me, snatched the ball from me by either drowning me or distracting me by brushing her hands on my body. But Doc Robbins was a lifesaver, he blocked so many shots the guys threw at him. He was doing way better than Brass who was continuously thrown into the water by Grissom, which was leading us to victory.

After sometime, we were all too tired to play anymore so we decided to call it a day. It was almost four when we got to our rooms. Sophia was watching a movie with a bag of chips on her lap.

"Hey, you are back," She shouted excitedly, switching off the television. "How was the sea?"

"Fun," I answered shortly, stepping on the bathroom with my clothes and towel. "Where have you been?"

"I went to meet Tiffany," She said with a smile.

"What happened to Shane?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow as she dug into her bag.

"Her friend was being an ass, calling her all the time so I had to let her go," She shrugged.

I chuckled before holding the door to close it. But Sara's hands stopped it.

"Mind if I join you?" She said seductively. I smiled, left the door open and hung my clothes on the hanger before bending down to fill the tub with hot water.

I felt Sara's hands on my back, crawling up to the tie of my bikini. With one pull, my breasts were free of its grip, and the only thing holding it on my body was the loop around my neck. She turned me by the waist and locked her eyes with me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" She said in a whisper. "You drive me crazy."

She buried her face on my neck, licking them softly as she pulled the piece of clothing hanging on my neck over my head, without taking her lips off my body. Suddenly, I felt water under my feet. The tub was full.

Sara was looking at me, licking her lips as she watched me bend down to turn off the tap. Just as I straightened up, she took my hand and turned me around to kiss me passionately. The salt tasted much better from her mouth, as she explored my mouth with her tongue. Her hands ran down my body, rubbing them against my nipples. She backed me to the tub, and as soon as my calves hit the edge of the tub, I got into it, slowly sitting down in the water with her in between my legs.

I took off her bikini bra which was covering her beautiful breasts. Sara started to place soft kissed on my cheek, going down my neck and collarbone, down to my breasts, brushing her lips over my nipples. I held her head in place as she sucked on each of them to their peak. I whimpered as she slowly bit on them, giving each one the attention they craved.

Sara flicked my nipple one more time before she looked up at me, submerging under the water as she pulled down my bikini bottom. She placed soft kissed on my stomach, thighs and legs as she went. She emerged from the water, and kissed me again.

"I want to taste you," She purred, pulling me up softly so that I was sitting on the edge of the tub. She slowly parted my legs, placing them on the edges of the tub. She looked at me and licked her lips seductively before placing her mouth on my clit.

"Oh God," I felt my whole body shiver when her tongue met my clit. She ran it up and down my clit making me tremble. I held the tap on my right to keep myself from slipping down the edge.

She sucked on my clit, using her teeth softly to throw off the edge. Her tongue ran down to my opening, sucking my juices making moist pop sounds. I couldn't keep my voice down when she started to fuck me with her tongue. I gritted my teeth to stop from screaming as he fingers softly pinched my clit, while her other hand was concentrating on my nipples.

Sara stopped fucking me, and started to suck on my clit again. I wrapped my legs around her neck as three of her fingers entered me, making me scream.

"Ah yeah baby. That's it."

But I was wrong. That wasn't it, what came next was it. I felt her smile on my clit before she slowly put her head up, and went down again, putting my clit slightly in between her gap tooth. She kept fucking me in the fast pace she was during all this, throwing me off the cliff.

"FUCK SARA!"

She kept her mouth in place and her fingers inside me, fucking me slowly as I came like hell. She withdrew her fingers when I calmed down, and licked me clean before crawling back up, placing a trail of soft kisses from my stomach, my breast, my neck to my mouth.

I slowly slid down into the tub, resting my head on the edge with my girlfriend kissing me passionately. "Liked it?" She whispered to my mouth softly.

"Like?" I chuckled softly. "It was more than like baby."

"Good," She looked smug.

"God, I need some energy drink after this," I sighed, wrapped my arms around her.

"Let's take a shower first," She pulled me up from the tub and pulled me under the shower. After taking off her shorts and bikini bottom, she turned on the shower, kissing me underneath the falling drops of water. I had never been loved by anyone like this ever in my life.

* * *

After taking a very satisfying shower, we both got out of the shower, dressed and flushed. Sophia was still watching a new movie now, it looked like a total chick flick.

"What the hell are you watching Soph?" Sara stopped beside the television, watching Keira Knightely being gloomy.

"Love Actually," She sighed bored. "Nothing better to watch."

"Then go down and get a girl again," Sara suggested.

I jumped on my bed, tired from all the activities I had been in today.

"Are you ok Cath?" Sophia asked as I sighed heavily.

"Tired," I answered shortly before closing my eyes. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Sara opened it to see all the guys standing there, along with Ariel clutching on Greg's arms.

"Hey, we thought we would order room service tonight," Grissom said inviting himself and the others into the room. Sara closed the door and sat down on my bed. Grissom, Robbins and Brass sat down on the three chairs nearest to the window while Nick and Warrick took refuge on my empty bed, with Greg and Ariel joining Sophia in her bed.

"So why the hell are you all here?" Sophia asked, getting off the bed, heading towards the refrigerator.

"We are gonna hang out here tonight," Nick said cheerfully.

"No, we are tired," I complained.

"So are we Cath," Greg called. "So we are going to play some indoor games and have some fun."

All the three of us looked at each other and sighed as we realized that there was no way we could get out of it.

"Fine," Sophia held her hands up in surrender.

* * *

After eating our early dinner, we were sitting down on the carpet in front of the beds, in a circle to play truth and dare apparently. As we didn't want to get up, we all agreed that we would only choose truth since we wouldn't have to move.

Each of us had beers in our hand and since Sara was the first one to finish off hers, she spinned the bottle, which pointed at Warrick.

"Rick," Sara said cheerfully. "Most embarrassing that ever happened to you."

"That's an easy one," Warrick straightened up. "I had sex with a girl in a public bathroom when I was in college. My friends stole my clothes, had to get out of the diner in nothing, just toilet papers, covering my privates."

Nick sprayed his beer all over the place. We all broke down laughing, even Warrick himself.

"Oh man, that's tough," Nick wiped his face.

"Yeah, yeah, it was long ago," Warrick waved his hand around in defense. "My turn."

He spinned the bottle which pointed to Brass.

"Jim, who did you hate the most when you were the head of CSI?" Warrick clapped his hands together.

"What? I'm supposed to answer that?" Brass raised an eyebrow at Warrick who nodded. "Fine, it was you Rick."

"Ha, I knew it." Warrick laughed. "It's coz I touched your nerves right?"

"Because you had no control over your anger," Brass said shortly with a wink before spinning the bottle. It pointed at Ariel.

"Oh Ariel," Brass looked at Ariel. "I'll go easy on you. Age when you first had sex?"

"16." Ariel blushed like hell.

"That's ok Ariel, that's pretty old in relation to the girls these days," Sara assured her. We all nodded in agreement.

Ariel spinned the bottle which pointed towards Nick. "Most weirdest thing you ever did in your life?"

Nick thought for a while before answering. "Having sex in a barn in front of horses."

Everyone laughed and cheered for it, after which Nick spinned the bottle, which pointed towards Doc Robbins.

"DOC!" Nick screamed loudly. "Who do you think is the best CSI except for Grissom?"

"You are going to get me killed Nick," He gave him a smile. "I will have to say Catherine."

Sara smiled while the others awed in disagreement. "I'm flattered Al, thanks."

Doc did a slight bow before spinning the bottle. It stopped at Greg.

"Greggo, when did you lose your virginity?" Doc asked calmly.

Greg's eyes grew wide. Everyone's eyes turned towards him.

"tlwndnmth," He mumbled something.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Twenty four." Greg said frowning. Nick and Warrick broke into laughter.

Greg hit Warrick on the arm before spinning the bottle, which pointed at me.

"Alright, the naughty Cat," Greg clapped his hands. "Name of the best sex you ever had."

The name was Sara. I didn't know what to say. I looked at Sara, with everything written in my eyes. Her eyes grew wide, and I knew she thought about it before nodding.

_Ok, take a deep breath. You can survive this. _

"Come on Cath," Warrick urged.

"Name?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Ah huh," Greg nodded. Everyone was looking at me, very intrigued.

I sighed heavily. "Damn it, fine. It's Sara."

The whole room went silent. I knew Sara had her face buried in her hands, I did the same. The carpet of the room was looking very interesting at the moment for both of us. I could hear Sophia and Ariel's suppressed laughter from the opposite of us.

"Did you say…Sara?" Greg asked, and I nodded in agreement.

"This Sara? Our Sara?" Nick's voice came. I didn't give an answer to it.

"You guys dating?" Warrick asked, I nodded this time.

"I didn't expect this," Grissom said softly. "When?"

There was no way to get out of this with a nod. I looked at Sara who was still looking down at the carpet, covering her face,

"4 days," Ariel answered for me.

"You knew?" Greg's offended voice came.

"Yeah, Sara told me," Ariel said calmly. "She had to tell me before we played that bit today in the morning."

"Ok you know, we have to carry on with the game," I decided to divert the attention from us. I spinned the bottle which stopped at Grissom.

_Good._

"Gil, did you have sex with Heather?" I asked the first thing that came to my mind.

Thankfully, all eyes turned towards Grissom, who had gone pale.

_Thank God. _

I looked at Sara who sighed heavily. She looked at me and mouthed a thank you to which I blew a kiss.

"Yes," Grissom said softly with a mischievous smile.

"Wow, that's hot," Greg exclaimed.

"My turn," Grissom took the bottle and pointed at Sophia who was too busy with her beer to notice. "Sophia, did you have a crush on Sara?"

Sophia's eyes grew side, so did mine and Sara's.

She gave a death glare at Grissom and nodded. "Yeah, once. Two years ago."

Greg slapped his thigh. "This has been an awesome night."

"Yeah, we know so much about each other now," Nick looked at me directly with a smile.

"What are we doing next?" Brass asked.

"Who wants to get very drunk?" Sophia raised her empty bottle.

"Hear, hear," An applause of agreement came from around the circle. Sara came and sat down beside me, kissing me softly on my cheek.

"I guess I don't have to hesitate before doing that in front of them now," She whispered. "Oh, I almost forgot, I love you babe."

"Me to," I whispered as I kissed her a bit deeply but parting soon enough with all the hooting from the guys, including Doc Robbins.

"Oh shut up," I waved my hands in the air before standing up. "Tequila for everyone?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.


	7. Day Three: Beach

**Chapter 7 - Day 3: The Beach**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

**

* * *

Sara's POV**

The strong pain on my head woke me up. I couldn't remember much of last night, but I knew I drank a lot. I felt someone stir next to me, who was lying on my arms. Knowing that it would be Catherine, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Hmmm," I heard her moan in my arms. I slowly opened my eyes to see that there was someone else on my other side.

"What the hell," I quickly sat up on the bed, waking up Catherine as well. It was Grissom who was lying next to me.

"Aah, what happened Sara?" Catherine said rubbing her temples vigorously.

"Sorry babe, lie down," I pulled her back on to the bed and got out of the bed, jumping over Grissom, and almost stepping on Nick who was lying in between my bed and Sophia's bed.

I looked around the room and saw that Doc Robbins was passed out in one of the chairs near the window with Brass on my bed. Warrick was lying in front of Sophia's bed on which laid Greg and Ariel. I looked around to find Sophia but couldn't. Thinking that she went down to have breakfast alone, I headed towards the bathroom, trying my best not to step on anyone on my way.

I stepped into the bathroom, rubbing my face. With my first step into the bathroom, I stepped on something squishy.

"OOOOWE!" Sophia's voice rang through the whole room. It felt like a ton of needles pierced through my brain. I held my head and looked down to what I had stepped on. It was Sophia's stomach. She was sitting up, rubbing her tummy vigorously.

"Who is being very very loud?" Ariel asked.

"That would be Sophia," I pointed down at her, leaning on the bathroom door.

Clearly, everyone was awake now. And everyone was having a bad headache, same as me.

"I think I'm going to go to my room and get some more sleep," Robbins got up and headed towards the door.

"Yeah," Everyone else agreed and followed him out of the door, leaving Catherine me and Sophia with the worst hangovers ever.

"I'm going to my bed," Sophia got up, with my help and flopped on her bed.

"Babe, what you gonna do?" Catherine asked softly.

"Sleep I guess," I scratched my head. "You ok with that?"

"Am I?" She said laying back and offered her arms. "Come."

"Coming," I said rubbing my lower stomach. "Bladder is about to explode."

She chuckled and closed her eyes. After using the bathroom, I laid next to Catherine, wrapping myself around her. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt good to hold her in my arms, I feel complete with her.

* * *

I stirred in my bed and flopped my hand on the bed where I expected Catherine to be. I squinted my eyes open and turned around to find her. I heard the shower running and figured that she was taking a bath.

Sophia was sitting in the chair next to the bed, sipping coffee and admiring the view outside. I sat up and leaned on the headboard resting my very much better head.

"Hey Soph, how long have you been up?" I caught Sophia's attention.

"About five minutes or so," She yawned.

"What's the time?" I yawned back.

"2:30," Sophia said calmly.

I felt my eyes widen as a coconut. "WHAT?"

"Don't worry, no one else is even up yet," She sipped her coffee. "We had too much to drink last night, check the trash can."

I bended forward to check the trash can which was filled with empty vodka and tequila bottles. "Oh wow, I wish I remember anything about it."

Sophia chuckled and nodded in agreement. Just then, Catherine walked out of the bathroom, brushing the water off her hair. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and a white short which looked very good on her.

"Hey honey," She smiled at me before coming over and giving me a kiss on the lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, your body is an awesome pillow," I winked and got out of the bed to hit the shower.

She sat down next to Sophia and took a coffee cup from the table and raised it to a toast. "Glad to be of any help."

* * *

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I finished my coffee.

"How about hitting South Beach?" Catherine suggested. Sophia nodded in agreement and went on to do something with her mobile.

"Sounds good," I agreed and got up to call the guys. I called Grissom's room first. It took a while for them to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Grissom's grim voice came from the other side.

"Hey, you up for South Beach tonight?" I asked cheerfully.

"Hold on," He asked the other two the same thing. "Yeah sure, seven sounds good?"

"That early?" I scratched my head.

"This is us we are talking about," Grissom chuckled. "When we say seven, we'll probably even think of getting ready at seven."

I laughed in agreement. "Ok, sure. You'll tell the other gang right?"

"Sure," With that he hung up.

"I think Grissom hadn't had a hangover for a pretty long time," I put down the phone.

"He drinks scotch with Brass," Sophia said without taking her eyes off her phone.

"What the hell are you doing anyway?" Catherine snatched her mobile and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, is this…"

"Yeah, she has gone crazy," Sophia said tired.

"What? Who?" I sat down on the arm rest of the chair Catherine was sitting in and checked out Sophia's mobile. It was a picture of Tiffany, and not just a picture of her, it was a naked picture of her.

"What the hell," I chuckled as I looked at Sophia's beaten face.

"She's too into me," Sophia wiped her forehead. "She thinks we are soul mates. I gotta get out of this somehow."

Me and Catherine broke into a laughter, making her frown heavily. She took her mobile back and busied herself.

I put one hand around shoulders and pulled her into me. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"So that I could throw you into the water again?" She looked excited.

"No," I answered with a pretty long stretch. "So that we could walk down the beach, have some drinks and watch the sunset maybe?"

She fluttered her eyelashes, increasing the twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, that sounds great," She took my hand and held them tightly before turning to Sophia who was still playing with her phone. "What's your plans for tonight Soph?"

"Breaking up with Tiffany," She got up and headed towards her wardrobe. "I'll meet you guys at South Beach a bit later ok?"

We nodded as she took her stuff from the wardrobe and headed into the bathroom. Soon, Sophia was closing the door behind her after a shot of tequila which apparently calmed her nerves. I sat on my bed, watching Catherine get ready. I admired her body as she took off her clothing to get into new ones. There were marks made by me all over her chest, and I was proud of them. She turned around to see me gaping at her which made her chuckle.

"You're staring honey," She put her hands on her waist while wearing just her bra and panties. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You're so damn sexy," I licked my lips. "I just want to eat you up."

"Well, you did a good job last night," She winked before putting on a black knee length skirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting her skirt and the bra straps.

"You look nice," I wet my lips as it had gone very dry.

"Thanks," She winked at me before putting on a white t-shirt which looked very good on her. "Get up, get ready."

She turned to me and put on a motherly tone. I wondered whether Lindsey reacted to it as fast as I was reacting, quickly getting up and looking for my clothes. After putting on a loose jean, white vest and a black jacket, I was ready to go.

We both headed out, arm in arm through the crowd downstairs. After a lot of pushing and squeezing through lots of people, we finally came to the isolated beach. It was so calm and peaceful, all the people inside the hotel trying to get a chance to gamble were idiots to miss this. The sun was slowly making it's way down the horizon, and it was coloring the sky with beautiful colors.

We sat down on the white sandy beaches, few feet away from the water, with Catherine in between my knees, resting her head on my chest. I was leaning back on my elbows, resting both our weight. The cool breeze was making the moment a lot more romantic. I felt like I could be like that forever.

"This is nice," She sighed heavily.

I slowly laid completely on my back making her fall down with me. She chuckled and turned to her stomach, with her chin resting on her hands. Her hair was let loose, and the breeze was blowing them away from her beautifully. I felt like I was looking at a painting, a beautiful painting.

"Why are you so sexy?"I put some of her hair behind her ears making them stop from going into her eyes.

"I don't know," She ran a finger down my collarbone. "Why don't you tell me why you are so god damn charming?"

"Because I have the most fabulous, gorgeous and smart woman on earth wrapped around me?" I answered with a question.

She took a moment before placing a kiss on my stomach. "You know how to make me feel weak in the knees."

"You know how to stay in my mind 24/7" I caressed her soft hair.

"Wanna take a walk?" She said getting up and holding a hand for me.

"Sure," I got up and put an arm around her waist, pressing her against my side.

We walked down the beach, soaking our feet with the waves crashing carelessly on the beach.

"So tell me more about you," She said, resting her head on my shoulders. "Unbelievable as it is, I don't really know anything about you."

I chuckled and sighed.

_I guess its no use keeping it from her anymore._

"Well, my childhood was a mess," I started. "My dad was a drunk, and he and my mom used to fight all the time, and me and my brother always endured the aftermath of them."

I couldn't even hear her breath, from which I knew that she was listening intensely.

"There were numerous trips to the hospital," I continued. "But one day it stopped. When my mom stabbed my dad."

Catherine stopped at her tracks, looking at me in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't joke abut something like that," I said, without changing my expression. "That's when we both were put into foster and mom was put in a mental asylum."

We started to walk slowly again. I knew my grip on her waist tightened. Talking about this always makes everything looked eerie.

"I lost my brother to drugs," I sighed. "A call came from a hospital in Iowa about 6 years ago, he died in a drug OD."

Catherine shook her head. "You had a rough childhood babe."

"I guess, and I did have a rough adulthood too," I chuckled. "I fell in love, first with a girl I met from Harvard who dated me for a while and then went back to her ex-boyfriend deciding she wasn't into girls."

I heard her mumble something under her breath.

"And then I fell in love with alcohol," I continued with a chuckle. "And then with you. Now, here I am, happiest I have ever been in my life."

"You had quite a life babe," Catherine said snuggling her head into my shoulders with a purr. "I'm not letting you go through anything alone anymore."

"I don't intend to," I tightened my grip on her before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I want you beside me all the time."

"Me too," She sighed.

"Oh I almost forgot," I smacked my forehead. "Our date is tomorrow night ok? I'll pick you up at the entrance at 8."

"Pick me up?" She looked at me with a question.

"Just do as I tell you babe," I winked at her.

"Ok, we should go and meet with the guys now," Catherine said still giving me a questioning look.

"Do we have to go?" I gave her my best puppy look. "I want to stay with you all night, kiss you and hold you and make love to you, never letting you out of my arms."

She looked at me and her eyelashes fluttered. With a tiptoe, she placed a wet kiss on my lips. "We'll call the guys from the room."

"Awesome," I broke the kiss with a victory smile.

* * *

And we spent the night in eternal bliss, wrapped around each other, entrapped in a world of love.

"This was so much better than South Beach," She whispered onto my neck with a soft kiss. She was lying on top of me, completely naked and sweaty, looking absolutely gorgeous.

I raked my fingers into her hair. "You're telling me."

"So, what do you have planned for our first official date?" She rested her chin on my chests, looking in my eyes.

I gave her my smug pout and smile. "You have to wait to find out. But I will assure you that you will have an amazing time."

"Come on, tell me," She ran a finger down my neck and circled my nipples mischievously. "Please?"

I suppressed the moan and tried to hide the shrill that ran across my body. I slowly took her hand and licked her fingers.

"That's not fair," I softly bit her fingers, making her giggle. "I don't want to ruin the surprise, so there's no way I'm telling you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and squeezed her.

"I can't wait," She placed a kiss in between my breasts.

Just then, our moment was ruined by Sophia barging into the room.

"Hey guys," She looked at us and turned around at once. "Sorry, I forgot to knock."

Catherine pulled the blankets over us and jumped off me to my side.

"That's ok Soph," I gave her the green card to turn around. Catherine rested her head on my arms and wrapped herself around me. "How was the beach?"

"It was fun, Grissom got a number of this chick," She closed the door and kicked off her shoes. "He himself is the most surprised about it."

"Why is he surprised? He's a good looking guy," I didn't get it.

Catherine looked up at me and chuckled. "And you said you never had a crush on Gil."

"I didn't have a crush on him," I defended myself. "I just think he's an attractive person. What? You guys don't think he's good looking?"

"Oh yeah, he is a hunk," Sophia chuckled before changing into her night dresses, right in front of us, forcing us to turn the other side. "He's just, Grissom…you know."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, giving up. "Oh how's Tiffany?"

"She's fine," She jumped onto her bed and under her covers. "She said she knows I will come back to her. Whatever that means."

"That's the soul mates thingy…" Catherine answered with a hand wave in the air.

"Soul mates, what a load of crap," Sophia rolled her eyes. "Anyway, good night lovebirds."

"Nite Sophia," we both called as she turned off her bedside lamp.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" Catherine lifted her head.

"Not really," I shook my head. "It's ridiculous to think that there's a person out there, just for you."

"Yeah, I can't believe that there are people actually waiting for their 'soul mates'," Catherine said, putting in the hand motion.

"But I do believe that you can meet someone, fall in love and be with them for the rest of your lives," I placed a kiss on her hair. "For me, that's you."

"Awe, I love you too baby," She kissed the side of my breasts before letting out a sigh. "I am so glad you found me."

"Me too babe, me too." I closed my eyes, feeling so happy, holding the love of my life in my arms.


	8. Day Four: Lapdance

**Chapter 8 - Day 4: The Lapdance**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

I felt Sara stir next to me. Her chin was deeply buried on the top of my head, with her arms wrapped around me. How I wish to stay like this for the rest of my life.

I opened my eyes slightly to see that the blanket covering us both was slightly off our bodies, revealing our bare naked bodies. After checking that Sophia was still asleep, I pulled the blanket back on us, making Sara more comfortable in my arms.

I lifted my head to see her flushed face, covered with her brown hair. She looked peaceful and calm, I could stay looking at her forever.

"Stop staring," She mumbled softly.

"How did you know I was staring?" I was surprised by how she caught me during my 'sneak-peek-time'.

"I can feel your gaze on me babe," She smiled without opening her eyes.

"How can you feel someone's gaze?" I playfully pushed her away. "That's just stupid."

She squinted one eye open, and closed it again.

"Oh so that's how you feel my gaze," I kissed her neck softly.

"Hmmmm, yeah." She moaned when my lips touched her skin.

"Good morning sweetheart," I withdrew my lips, leaving a mark on her neck.

"Morning babe," She chuckled softly, hugging me tightly. "You know, I love waking up next to you."

"That didn't seem to be the point two days ago," I remembered the morning on which Sara threw me off the bed.

"Hey, I said sorry for that," She looked at me offended.

I laughed a bit seeing her cute expression. "Just kidding honey."

"Why are you guys up so early?" Sophia's annoying came from the other side of the room.

We both lifted our heads to see her rubbing her eyes furiously as she rested her back on the headboard. I checked the clock on the wall to see that it was only 8:30. Sure enough, it was early to wake up during a vacation.

"Sorry Soph, you can go back to sleep you know," I apologized.

"I can't now," she got out of the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom. "I hate you people."

"We love you too Soph," Sara chuckled as she called out.

"Put some clothes on," I said getting out of the bed and putting on my boxers. "I need coffee."

"I'll call room service," She took the phone. "One favor for Ms. Moody in there."

"Good idea," I looked around, trying to find my bra. "Where the hell is my bra?"

Sara looked as if she did some thinking before answering me. "Check near the television rack. Hello?" She turned back to the phone call with a chuckle.

Sure enough, near the rack was my bra. Must have landed there when Sara tore it off my body last night.

_Fun time, fun times._

* * *

"Hey, you guys missed all the fun last night," Greg called out as they joined us for breakfast downstairs after an hour. Sophia was already having her third cup of coffee and Sara was having fun annoying the hell out of her by talking all kinds of nonsense.

"No we didn't," Sara raised an eyebrow at Greg.

"What fun did you have?" Warrick popped over Greg's shoulders with a mischievous grin.

"Good luck getting that out of me, hey guys" She leaned back and waved a welcoming hand to Grissom, Robbins and Brass who joined us then.

We all ordered our breakfast and the guys started to tell their stories of South Beach.

"Ariel is so hot, I mean she can dance any way she wants," Greg went on smugly. "I have never seen anyone dance so sexily."

"You should have seen Catherine when she used to dance," Grissom said absentmindedly.

I sprayed my coffee from both my mouth and nose. I knew Sara had gone very still.

"What the hell Grissom," I wiped the coffee off my face.

"What? I'm not taking it back, you were pretty sexy," He went on without thinking. "You have a great body."

"Really?" Greg raised an eyebrow. "So how did you dance Catherine?"

"Seriously guys, can we not talk about this?" I begged them to stop coz I knew it was making Sara very uncomfortable. "Please?"

I think they all got the idea and dropped it instantly.

"So Grissom, did you call the girl who gave you her number?" Sophia asked sipping her coffee.

"Not yet, maybe a bit later today," He said not taking his eyes off the food.

"Oh boy, you guys should hear this story," Greg smacked his forehead, remembering something. "Nick and Warrick both got turned down by every single girl they asked out last night. It was so much fun man."

"Greg, did you forget the beating you got for teasing us about it?" Nick said showing him his fist.

We all were laughing too hard to notice what Greg said back to Nick. I took a peek at Sara who was smiling, but her head didn't seem to be in the conversation at all.

"So what do you all have planned today?" Brass asked all of us after teasing Nick and Warrick to beet red.

"I'm going out with Ariel again," Greg answered first. "I think I'll be back a bit later tonight."

"I guess I'm going out with Jen? Or was it Jinny?" Grissom scratched his head.

"Jenny," Brass and Robbins both said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you girls doing?" Warrick asked, wiping his lips.

"We have a little thing we need to attend to," Sara said softly with a smile.

"Oh ok, I won't ask any further," Warrick winked at her.

"So we just do whatever we want to do again?" Nick asked a bit bored. "That's just boring."

"You are just bored that you can't get any ladies," Greg pulled his tongue out at him. "Loser."

"Greg, don't become cocky just because you scored a girl this time," Nick warned him. "Or else I might have to shut you up real good."

That shut Greg up easily. I saw Sara excuse herself and leave the table.

"Catch you guys later ok?" I got up and followed her. She slowly walked to the back and to the pool area.

"Sara," I called out to her, making her turn around fast, with a smile.

"Hey, I thought you were still eating," She waited for me to catch up with her before heading towards the bar.

"I'm full," I lied. "Why did you come out here all of a sudden?"

"I needed fresh air," I knew she made that up. I gave her a concerned look.

"Are you sure that's the reason?" I sat down next to her and took her hand. "Or is this about Grissom talking about me dancing?"

It took her a moment to answer. "I guess I got jealous." She finally said softly.

"Why baby?" I tried to get it out of her. "You know I'm only yours right?"

"I know, but the way he said it about you is as if he wanted you," She said tightening her grip on my hand. "I hate the fact that he had seen your body that way."

"Sar, that's my past, I can't change it," I gave her my sweetest smile. "No one can have me the way you can, no matter how much they want."

"I know, I just didn't like him saying it so bluntly like that," She frowned.

"Me neither, but he's Grissom," I tilted my head. "That's how he is."

She chuckled along with me, I was glad she was feeling better. We both ordered some cocktails and leaned on the bar watching the pool get flooded by people.

"How about answering Greg's question?" She said out of the blue.

"Which one?" I tried to recall all the questions Greg asked.

"How did you dance?" She was giving me a curious, seductive look.

I sipped my cocktail before getting up and standing in between her legs. "Want me to show you?"

"Hell yeah," She jumped off the chair.

We messaged Sophia not to come up and went to our room.

**

* * *

**I kicked off my shoes and pushed her on to one of the chairs as soon as we got into the room. I put on You can leave your hat on by Joe Cocker. I always loved that song, but never got to dance for it to the right person. And today, there she was sitting in front of me, licking her lips in anxiety, waiting for me to make her go crazy. 

_Baby take off your coat real slow  
Take off your shoes  
I'll take off your shoes girl  
Take off your dress yes, yes, yes_

I started to sway with the music, stepping closer and closer to Sara who was staring at me intensely. I ran my hands on my chest, down to my stomach seductively as I turned around, letting her get a glimpse of my back. I bent down slowly to the music and made my way back , caressing my flesh from my ankles to my knees, thighs and stomach where my hands rested under my t-shirt. I locked my eyes with her again. I slowly pulled my t-shirt up, caressing my body as I went.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

She was giving me an awed look as I got closer to her and put one of my legs in between her thighs. Swaying my hips to the music, I slowly unzipped my jeans pulling them slightly. Her hands went up to my waist as she helped me pull them down revealing my purple thongs. 

_Go over there turn on the lights, all the lights  
Come over here, stand on that chair  
Baby thats right_**_  
_**_Raise your arms up in the air  
And now shake em_

I threw my jeans on the floor which joined my t-shirt as I put my bare legs on the handle of her chair. I was surprised at how I could still do all those flexible moves. I bent in front of her chest, barely touching my lips with hers.

"I love you," with that, I pulled away, running my hand down her lips, neck and down to her stomach. All she could say was, "….hum…"

Running my fingers through my hair, I threw it back into the air as I moved my half naked body to the music.

_You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live  
You give me reason to live_

I moved closer to her again, turning my back to her as I bent backwards, resting my head on her shoulders. She held my waist as I moved down, holding her neck, rubbing my body against hers. Her sighs increased as my hands caressed her neck and her flesh along the way. When my head reached her chest, I turned around facing her. She was holding my head as I made my way down, placing kisses on her t-shirt.

"Oh God," She whispered as put my hands under her t-shirt slightly rubbing her stomach. She tried to pull me up, probably to kiss me but I pushed her back onto the chair, moving away from her. The groan I received was worth it. 

_Sweet darling  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on baby  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

With a smile, I started to touch my body seductively, which I knew was making her go crazy. I put a finger under each of my bra strap, pulling them off my shoulders. Her eyes were concentrating on my breasts so much that I thought she had forgotten to blink. I slightly moved my hands back to undo the clasp which was the only obstacle holding it from revealing my breasts. With one twitch, the bra fell on the ground. She gulped down loudly as I ran my hands over my naked breasts, still swaying my hips to the music. I turned around, hiding myself from her which made her frown like a kid. She looked so cute.

_Suspicious minds are talking  
There trying to tear us apart  
They don't believe this love of mine  
But they don't know what love is_

Teasing her was becoming more and more interesting by minute. I put one finger under the string of my thong, slightly pulling them down but stopping halfway. Running my hand down my thigh, between my legs and up my ass, I turned around to see her inches away from me. She put her hands on my waist and pulled me closer to her. Her hands reached the strings of my thong and pulled them down hastily as she kneeled down in front of me, placing kisses on my body as she went down.

_They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
They don't know what love is  
I know what love is_

"That's enough teasing," She said softly to me before picking me up into her arms, kissing me passionately. I held her neck and pulled her down with me as she placed me softly on the bed. "Let me tip you for that dance."

She tipped me like no one has ever tipped me before.

_You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on  
You can leave your hat on_

And she did let me thank her for the generosity, with open arms.

* * *

It was hot. I could feel the sweat beads run down my forehead. I opened my eyes to see that I was alone in the bed, and the AC was off. Where was she?

"Sara?" I sat up on the bed, holding the blanket covering my bare chest.

"In the bathroom," I heard her voice softly.

"What happened to the AC?" I called searching for the remote.

"We never put it on," She called.

_Oh yeah, that's true. We got too preoccupied before we could get to do any of that._

After finally finding the remote, I let the cold artificial air cool my body. Sara walked out of the bathroom in her robes and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"You ok?" She cupped my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?" I wondered why she asked that.

"Well, you never talked after our little love making earlier," She shrugged. "I thought you passed out, but you mumbled something so I knew you just fell asleep."

I chuckled and blushed heavily. "Sorry, you took me to the peak."

"I'm glad I can do that," She sat down next to me and played with my hair as I rested my head on her shoulders. "Want something to drink?"

"What's the time?" I asked.

"Going to be noon soon," She answered calmly. Just then, a message came to her cell phone.

It was Sophia asking whether she could come up to the room. Sara asked her to come up in 15 minutes, giving me sometime to freshen up.

I put on a vest and stood in front of the mirror wondering how I would be able to hide the marks on my neck and my chest. I knew I left marks on Sara as well, but she really didn't care whether anyone saw them or not. So deciding that I wouldn't care either, I raided the fridge and made myself a drink.

"What do you want to do?" Sara yawned.

"I don't know, I'm swamped," The yawn was contagious. We both turned around towards the door as Sophia ran into the room and closed the door locking it.

"What are you doing Soph?" Sara sat up in the chair and eyed her curiously. I sat down next to her, resting my feet on her laps.

"Hiding from Tiffany," She leaned on the door and sighed heavily. "She has gone crazy."

"Doesn't she know the room number?" I asked.

"No, I was sure not to give that information to her," She sat down on the bed with a water bottle from the fridge. "So, what 's your plan for today?"

"Nothing planned until 6," I answered.

"Six?" Sara looked at me curiously. "I said eight."

"I need sometime to get ready," I shrugged with a wink.

"Ok, so I need to get out of the room at 6 huh?" She scratched her head uneasily.

"Get out?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "You can stay here and get ready."

"I'm getting ready at the boy's room," she explained. "I don't want you to see me before our date."

"Why not?" I eyes her more curiously.

"It's a little surprise," She winked at me. "So, I'll head out at 6."

"Ok," I agreed finally, still thinking what the surprise was. "I guess I will find out tonight then."

"You guys want to hit the pool?" Sophia interrupted us.

Sara nodded looking at me cutely. "Sure, I think a tan would be good."

"Good, let's go then," I jumped off the chair and fetched my spare bikini.


	9. Day Four ctd: The Date

**Chapter 9 - Day 4: The Date**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D**

**

* * *

Sara's POV**

We were hanging out in the room after being in the pool the whole afternoon with Nick, Warrick, Doc Robbins and Brass. We had lunch at the outdoor restaurant and decided to call it a day when the air started to cool.

It was going to be five now, and all my plans had been worked out perfectly. It is going to be perfect, Catherine would love it.

We were talking about Sophia's 'Tiffany problem' along with everything else in the world when Nick and Warrick came to our room.

"Hey, can we hang out with you guys?" Nick said flopping on my bed.

"Sure, what happened to going out?" Catherine asked.

"The girls are meeting us here at 6, so we have sometime to spare," Warrick explained. They both had hooked up with two girls they met at the pool. "Oh Sar, here's the room key. And Greg confirmed that he wouldn't come back before midnight, so you are clear."

I took the key from them and put them in my pocket. "Thanks guys."

"Where's the other gang?" Sophia asked, cutting her toe nails.

"Doc and Brass both went to Doc's friend's house again. And Grissom went to meet Jenny." Nick said flipping through channels.

"He finally called her huh?" I asked with a grin.

"Doc said he needed a lot of encouragement," Warrick chuckled, taking a bag of chips from the mini bar.

"Why?" Catherine looked confused. "He isn't seeing anyone right? To what I know, Heather thing lasted for a couple of months, but it ended sometime ago."

"Maybe he is hung up with her still," Nick shrugged, turning off the television. "I mean she is a chick you would want to hang on to as long as you can right?"

"Yeah, she's damn hot," Warrick agreed taking a chip.

"Wouldn't kick her out of bed," I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I knew all eyes in the room turned to me. I looked into her eyes. I couldn't read what she was thinking.

"Who would?" Catherine startled me, including everyone else in the room. "She's a dynamite. I wonder how Grissom even survived sex with her."

We all broke into a laughter.

* * *

We played Pictionary using the tissue papers in the room until the guys had to go meet their dates. Sophia, informing us the she was going down to the bar to meet some girls left the room behind them.

"I guess I'll see you later then?" Catherine got off the bed and placed a kiss on my lips.

"You are going to start now?" I checked the clock and saw that it was going to be 6:15 then. "Ok, then I gotta go too."

I jumped off the bed and opened the door to get out.

"Don't you need your clothes?" Catherine called out.

"It's at the guy's room, don't worry," I winked at her before closing the door. She had a curious look on her face.

I walked into the guy's room which was a total mess. I shook my head as I threw all the clothes on the floor to one of the beds. I tripped and almost because of what looked like Greg's sneakers. Mumbling to myself, I opened their wardrobe and took out my clothes for the night.

It was a low waist, striped white pants with a matching jacket under which I was wearing a black, tight shirt. The black striped fedora hat Greg mentioned would go well with my attire was sitting on one of the nightstands.

I put on the hat and checked out my reflection from the mirror, it went well with me. Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I answered quickly.

"Ms. Sidle? It's Rose," The girl's voice came from the other side.

"Oh hey Rose, wassup?" I threw the hat on the bed and sat down.

"Your room is ready," She explained. "And James will be here with the car at 7:30, you can collect the keys from me."

"Ok, that's great," I slightly jumped in excitement. "Thanks a bunch Rose."

"You're welcome, bye now." She hung up the phone.

"Time to get ready," I jumped out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a long bubble bath.

* * *

I leaned on the counter slightly talking to Rose after getting the room and car's keys. She was giving me tips on how to make the night more interesting when I heard a soft cough behind me.

I turned around to face the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life. She was wearing a strappy, black corset dress which stopped right above her knees. She was wearing a strappy sandals which's heels made her height closer to mine. I thought I forgot to breath when I saw her loose curly hair and her beautiful make up. And her smile was contagious.

She was looking at me, from head to toe, with an awed look. I was glad she liked it.

"Hey," I placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"You look…" She tried to find the right word and smiled. "Handsome. Love the hat."

I lifted my hat and bowed a little before putting it back on with a chuckle. "Shall we?" I held my arms for her to which she smoothly put her hands in.

We headed out of the entrance. I looked around the place, trying to find the car I rented. Finally, I saw James waving at me. I lead Catherine to the car and opened the door for her. After thanking James, I rode off into the night to the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asked softly as she watched the beautiful city.

"Arturo Sandoval Jazz Club", I smiled to her, without taking my eyes off the road.

"Isn't that place expensive?" She turned towards me.

"Who cares? Everyone told me that the place is nice," I defended myself. "Plus, I know you like Jazz."

"How'd you know that?" She gave me a curious look.

"Warrick told me," I shrugged. "I kinda asked them for help."

She chuckled and went back to enjoying the view.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and we got in hand in hand. The valet showed us to our table and a waitress brought the menu and hurriedly recited the specials. There was live music playing at it was so soothing. Catherine was lost in the music that she didn't notice that the waitress had came over to get our order.

"Are your ready to order?" She smiled at us.

"Yeah, I'll have the Vaca Frita," Catherine closed the menu with a smile.

"And for you ma'am?" She looked at me, while I was busy trying to find something vegetarian from the menu.

"Um…what vegetarian dishes do you have?" I gave her a weak smile as I couldn't find anything.

"We have Vegetable Feijoada, Stuffed Tortillas, Empanadas and Pumpkin Salad too," She startled me with all the food which I couldn't find anywhere in the menu.

"Wow, all those are in the menu? I couldn't find any of them in here," I joked before closing the menu again. "I'll have the Fejioda."

"Great, wine?" She looked at both of us and smiled from eye to eye. I looked at Catherine, asking her to order whatever she wanted. I looked at her beautiful face as she checked the wine listing and ordered what she wanted. The waitress left the table with our order and I kept on staring at Catherine. She looked at me and squinted her eyes.

"What?" She asked me, blushing slightly.

"Nothing, I'm just looking at my beautiful girlfriend." I took her hand and squeezed them softly.

"This place is wonderful," She said softly. "I have never had a first date in a place like this."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, from what I used to be, I never got to have much romance in my life," She shrugged softly. "By far, best date ever."

I smiled smugly. "This is nothing," I winked. "You can be the judge of that when tonight ends."

"What do you have planned next?" she leaned a bit forward, allowing me a peek of her cleavage.

"Come on babe," I tilted my head as cutely as I could. "You like it so far right?"

She nodded quietly. "Then just enjoy," I kissed her hand, tasting her sweet flesh.

"Your wine ma'am," The waitress brought us our wine.

"Thanks," Catherine quickly withdrew her hand and blushed heavily.

We had our dinner, quietly until I asked her what Lindsey will say about our relationship.

"She will probably be glad that I finally found the balls to tell you," She said without taking her eyes off form the food.

"What?" I almost chocked on the wine.

"She caught me drunk and crying one night," She shrugged uneasily. "And apparently, I told her everything. It was when you were dating Hank."

"Oh Hank," I felt a bit uneasy with the mention of his name. "So she's fine with you wanting to be with me?"

"She loves you," Catherine smiled. "She told me that the day you took her to the movies was the best outing she had. It was offensive to me, but I was glad she loved you."

"She said that?" I was awed. "That's so sweet."

We both went back to our food with a laugh.

After food, I begged her to have some dessert but she turned down the request. So we paid the bill and headed out of the restaurant after thanking the waitress for a lovely service. Catherine shivered as the cold breeze of the night carelessly brazed on her skin.

"Here," I took off my jacket and out it around her shoulders, hoping to make her warm.

"Thanks," She leaned herself on my side as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. We got into the car and I took off my hat, letting it rest on the headboard.

"Why did you take it off?" She took the hat and put it on my head again, with a little tilt.

"You like me wearing the hat?" I raised an eyebrow at her, while putting on the engine of the car. "Yeah, you look really good with it," She placed a kiss on my cheeks before we drove off.

I paid the valet to park the car as we got back to the hotel. With my hands on her back, I lead her to the elevator.

"Why are we going to the top floor?" Catherine asked, realizing that we weren't going to our floor.

"Coz we aren't spending the night in our room," I leaned on the elevator and pulled into my body. She kissed me softly on the lips, letting me taste the wine we just had.

"Where are we going?" She whispered softly onto my lips.

"You are about to find out," I kissed her one last time before the elevator door opened.

I took her hand and lead her to our room. When we arrived at the room, I opened the door and lead her in before following her.

She stopped at her tracks as she looked around the room. It was one of the deluxe rooms of the hotel, decorated according to my instructions. The bed was decorated with over 200 silk rose petals with fragrance of roses filled in the whole room. There were five dozen, long stem roses placed throughout the room in five separate glass vases, decorated with a silk ribbon. About 60 flickering candles decorated the whole room in glass candle holders, giving just the right amount of light to the whole room. On the nightstand was the festive champagne celebration popper.

It was perfect.

I looked at her who was staring around her with an awed look. She looked at me, who probably had the most stupidest grin on my face.

"You did this?" She said, her voice a bit croaky.

"Yeah, you like it?" I looked into her eyes which started to become watery. "Hey, why are you crying?"

I didn't receive my answer, but her lips crashing on mine was enough for me. My jacket resting on her shoulders dropped on the floor as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing me onto her mouth hard.

When we both gasped for air, she looked me in the eyes as no one had ever looked at me before. "Why are you so nice to me?" She whispered, pressing her body against me.

"Coz I love you," I answered simply. "I want to be with you every single moment for the rest of my life."

She kissed me again, more passionately this time running her hands in to my hair, slowly tossing off my hat to the ground. I wrapped my arms around her pushing her closer to me as I untied the knot of her corset dress at her hips. She took off her hand from my hair and slowly unhooked the dress from the bust.

"Why did you have to wear such a difficult thing to take off?" I said softly, kissing her neck softly. "Not that I am complaining, it looks hot on you."

"Just loosen the straps on the back," She cleared her hair off the back and turned around. I did as she told me, running my fingers down her back seductively as I went. She sighed as I replaced my fingers with my tongue while I loosened the last strap of the corset. I pulled it down, revealing her bare back. She put her fingers down under the skirt of the dress and tucked it down, dropping it on the floor in one twitch.

Now she was standing with her back to me, completely naked except for the black lace thong she was wearing. I put my arms around her waist, licking her neck as I filled my hands with her firm breasts. She sighed as I put her hardened nipples in between my fingers, biting her earlobe.

I bent down slightly, putting my hands under thighs, picking her up as I licked her neck. She held my neck for support, turning her head kissing my lips. I flopped on the bed with her on top of me. I kicked off my shoes as she turned around on me, with a beautiful smile dressed on her lips.

She kissed me tenderly, pushing her tongue into mine, licking every inch of my mouth. Her fingers undid the button of my shirt, leaving it open. I tried to pull it off my arms, but she stopped me.

"No, keep it on," She whispered into my mouth. She helped me take off my bra under the shirt and threw it on the floor.

I sat up on the bed, leaning on the headboard as she licked her way down my stomach to take off my pants. Both our aroma was filled in the room and it was driving me crazy. After pulling pants off me, Catherine sexily straddle my hip, letting her wet mould caress my stomach.

"You are so sexy," She ran a finger in between my breasts, making me sigh out loud. She put her finger under the band of my panties, slowly pulling them down. And there I was, lying naked in my open shirt, under her mesmerized look. I pulled her by the neck and kissed her hot mouth, pulling down her thong off her firm back.

"I have something for you," I murmured into her mouth.

She lifted her body up and looked at me with a questioning look. Smiling stupidly at her, I stretched my arms to open the top drawer of the nightstand. She checked out what it was I was talking about. Her jaws dropped when she saw what it was.

"Are you serious?" She gave me a smile.

"I told you it can be arranged," I winked at her, grabbing her waist and sitting up on the bed.

"You know how to?" She raised an eyebrow, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"If you want to," I kissed her softly. "So?"

She broke the kiss and slowly put her hand into the drawer, pulling out the strap on. She laid me on the bed completely before crawling down my stomach and put it on for me. I looked down at her, crawling up my body with a seductive smile on her face.

She kissed me forcefully, running her hands down my breasts flicking my nipples painfully. I knew she wanted to play the game her way. But it was my night and it would be done my way. I threw her on her back, surprising her. Pinning her down to the bed, I smiled at her as she wrapped her legs around my hips. My shirt was loosely hanging on my body as i laid on top of her.

Holding her arms, I made my way down to her breasts and sucked on them, giving each nipple full attention. She moaned loudly as I bit her nipples slightly before letting go of one of her hands to put it in between her thighs. She was wet, and wet for me.

I licked her juices off my fingers before I positioned myself in between her thighs. She looked into my eyes and licked her lips. I slowly pushed the strap on inside her opening, until it could not go any further.

"Oh Fuck!" She heaved her chest upwards and held my shoulders with her free hand. I picked up a fast pace, pushing in and out of her. She held my shoulders under my shirt, pushing her fingers nails into my skin. I suppressed the pain and kept on fucking her. She looked gorgeous with her eyes closed shut, taking every ounce of pleasure I was taking her through.

"Ah Sara, fuck me." She gritted her teeth as I fastened my pace. I bent down and took her nipples into my mouth, "Oh baby, yeah."

Her legs were still wrapped around me, and one of her hands was pinned by me while the other one was still on my shoulders. Her muscles twitched on my back, I knew she was going to come. I let go of her arm and put both my hands on the side of her head.

"Cath, look at me baby," I asked her pleadingly. "I wanna see you come."

She forced her eyes open, and held my waist under my shirt and my shoulder as her orgasm closed in. I knew I would need Betadine on the places her fingernails dug in to my skin. But I didn't care at the moment, all I cared was to fuck her to a pleasurable orgasm.

I looked into her deep eyes, which were locked with mine. I knew she was holding her orgasm. Without stopping fucking her, I ran one of my hands down her neck, rubbing her breasts and caressing her stomach. I had to slow my pace to put in my fingers beneath her thighs to rub her clit teasingly. I knew she couldn't hold it any longer.

I gave her a smug smile while fucking her and playing with her clit. She chuckled softly, heaving her chests forward. I slowly pinched her clit, throwing her off the edge.

"Argh, my fucking Christ," She screamed out loud, deepening the wounds on my body. "Oh God!"

I took my hand off her clit and brushed her hair lovingly, I kept on fucking her until she couldn't come any longer.

"So?" I waited without coming out of her and ran my hands on her forehead.

"I'm not done yet," She caught me off guard by sitting up and throwing me on the bed. This time, she pinned me as she sat on my strap on dick, pushing it inside her. She held my shoulders and kissed me forcefully as she rode me. The penetrating on my clit was making me moan loudly. I held her waist as she fastened the pace by every second.

She parted her lips from mine and started to lick my neck and bite my earlobe. I knew I would be thrown off the edge any minute. And the next thing she said did throw me off the edge.

"God Sar, you feel so good inside me," She purred into my ear.

Her voice was like a motivation for me. I held her waist and levered myself with my feet as I picked a pace of my own, fucking her instead of her riding me. Soon enough, we were both experiencing one of the most pleasurable moments of our lives. She fell on top of me, exhausted as I caught my breath.

I wrapped around her sweaty body and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked her, concerned whether she was feeling weak.

She lifted her head a bit and moaned.

"What? Are you hurt?" I ran my hands down her cheek, testing her temperature.

"No, it's that you're still inside me," She chuckled. "And when I moved I kinda…"

"OH!" I smacked my forehead for being a knucklehead. "I thought I hurt you there."

"Oh no baby, you didn't hurt me," She licked her lips before placing a moist kiss on my cheek. "You showed me the time of my life."

"Good," I nodded smugly. "Now you can judge this date."

"The best I have ever had baby," She kissed me on the lips and got off me. I slowly took off the strap on and threw it on the ground before getting the champagne bottle from the nightstand.

I turned around to see her taking off her sandals, which I didn't ever realize she was wearing all this time.

I crawled next to her and placed a kiss on her shoulders. "Shall we celebrate?"

"What?" She turned around with a questioning look.

"My achievement on showing you a good time tonight," I explained.

"I can drink to that," She winked at me. I turned around to get the glasses next to the champagne. "Oh my god, Sar you're bleeding."

_I am? What the hell. _

"What? Where?" I quickly looked down my body to find any wounds on me.

"Here," She touched my shoulders where she was holding me some moment ago. She hastily took off my shirt and threw on the ground, softly touching the wound."Did I do this to you?"

"Oh that, it's ok babe," I wiped my shoulder and saw blood on my fingers. "It happens."

"Wait here," She ran into the bathroom and came back with wet tissues. She wiped my shoulders and pressed it hard, until it stopped bleeding. "I'm sorry honey."

"That's ok babe," I said again, kissing her stomach and handed over her glass. "Here, cheers."

We both drank to a beautiful night. To a wonderful future.


	10. Home

**Chapter 10 - Home**

**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI characters. Enjoy and Review pls :D Hope you all liked this story....  
**

**

* * *

Catherine's POV**

We both woke up in the deluxe room the other morning. Knowing that we had to head to the airport by noon, we quickly took a shower and headed out to our room. Sara went downstairs to check out of the deluxe room.

I walked into our room where Sophia was having a bedroom breakfast.

"Hey, how did last night go?" She looked at my dress and nodded with a smile. "Sexy."

"It was awesome," I giggled like a kid before I went into the bathroom with my clothes to change. Just when I walked out of the bathroom with my dress in my arms, Sara walked into the room with her jacket on one shoulder and her hat worn with a tilt.

"Morning Soph," She greeted Sophia before throwing the jacket on her bed.

"You look handsome," Sophia checked her attire and smile. "Nice hat."

"I'm going to have to thank Greg for putting me up to wear this hat," She took the hat and threw it on her jacket. "And thanks."

She winked at Sophia and came over to me while I was putting my dress into the suitcase. "Hey babe, want breakfast?"

"Yeah, order in?" I suggested as I had packing to do.

"Let me change first," She placed a quick kiss on my lips before heading into the shower.

* * *

Soon we were both having breakfast in the room when Grissom's voice came from outside the room. "Open up girls."

"Why can't he just ring the bell," Sophia rolled her eyes before heading towards the door.

She opened the door and before Grissom could say anything, she held a hand in front of his face. "Before you say anything, let me introduce you to doorbell, when you press it you can ring the bell. That will alert anyone inside the room, hence getting the door open. Ok?"

She poured it on him and turned around, taking her position on the bed.

"Someone's moody," Nick said with his eyes wide.

"Hey you guys already had breakfast?" Doc Robbins popped his head in and said as he saw the empty dishes.

"That's good," Brass showed his face. "Come on then, let us go and get something to eat."

"We'll catch you girls later," Warrick saluted us before turning around.

"Hey, where's Greg?" I saw that he was missing from the gang.

"He spent the night with Ariel," Nick sniggered. "Probably saying goodbye. He left us a message saying he will meet us here at about 11."

"You guys need to be ready by noon too okay?" Grissom pointed at all of us before leaving the room.

"No problem," Sara called. "Close the door on your way."

* * *

It seemed like a long flight. Sara was asleep and I couldn't get the courage to wake her up because she looked so peaceful. I was itching to wake her up so that the flight could be a bit more interesting, but instead I busied myself with the magazines.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The captain's voice came from the intercom. "We'll be landing in Las Vegas shortly, please fasten your seatbelts as we might experience some turbulence."

Sara mumbled in her seat, resting her head on my shoulders.

"Honey, wake up," I patted on her cheek softly. "We are here."

She lifted her head and looked at me with a hazed look. "Morning," She leaned forward and kissed me.

"To you too," I smiled to her kiss.

We got off the flight and waited to my luggage before heading out.

"I'll see you all at the lab tonight," Grissom called as he left us awestruck.

"What? Tonight?" Greg stomped his feet. "Come on, how about giving us the day off?"

"You all have had enough," He waved his arms without turning around.

"Great, just great," Doc Robbins and Brass took off, cursing their jobs.

Warrick, Nick and Greg wanting to get something to eat went to find a restaurant. I looked at Sara who was smiling at her friends.

"Home?" I tilted my head with a smile.

"Home." She smiled. "Our Home."

* * *

**Ok, that's the end of that story...hope you all liked it. Please let me know by dropping in a review :D**


End file.
